Another and a Wonderful Life
by pokemonfan13
Summary: HEY YOU! What happens when a set of twins move to Forget Me Not? A lot of things, that's what. Follow them as they make new friends, fall in love, show people how fun life can be, and even save a life. I hope you enjoy.
1. First Farm Day

This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic so please be kind. I only own Macey and Devon.

Macey and Dylan's Wonderful Lives: Chapter One: Their First Day on the Farm

A boy and girl around the ages of twenty-one were walking down into Forget-Me-Not Valley. Both had grey eyes and brown hair with black bangs. The girl was shaking with excitement as she exclaimed, "I can't wait to see it!"

"Me niether." stated the boy walking next to her. He was just as excited as she was but didn't show it quite as much.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" she asked. The boy looked up at the sky with a smile, "I bet it'll be just like heaven."

When they finally got close to the bottom of the mountain Takakura met them. He looked up at the twins as the girl started running the rest of the way while the boy followed after her. Takakura smiled to himself as he thought, 'Just like their father.'

"You must be Takakura, right?" the girl asked. He nodded, "And you must be Macey and Devon."

Both siblings nodded. As he brought them to the farm Macey asked, "Where do you live?"

"On the farm." he answered.

"So you live on the farm with us?" Devon asked. Takakura nodded as they walked up the hill to the farm.

"WOW! It's even better than I imagined!" Macey excalimed running up the hill towards the pasture. After showing them the pasture, barn, and tool shed he showed them the chicken coop.

"This is where the chickens wi-" he was interupted by a couple of dogs barking. Macey and Devon picked up each one. Macey got the floppy eared one and Devon got the pointy eared one.

"It looks like they like you two." Takakura stated as he watched them play with the dogs.

"Can we keep them?" Devon asked, "I've never had a dog before."

The dog had started licking him on the face with excitement. Takakura thought about it for a few moments before nodding, "Sure but I don't really care for dogs."

"Thank you!" Macey exclaimed as she hugged Takakura. He pushed her away slightly, causing her to let go. She went back to playing with her puppy.

"I'm going to name you Ace." Macey stated with a smile as she patted the dog's head. He seemed to like it. Devon thought for a moment before saying, "I'll call you Thor."

His dog didn't mind, at least he had a name now. From behind them Takakura said, "I'll build them a dog house later on."

Both young adults nodded as he showed them the house. He then brought them into the barn to show them the cow.

"I have a surprise for you to." he said with a small smirk as he motioned for them to follow. Once inside they saw a white cow with black spots standing in front of an empty feedbox.

"Wow! I love it!" Macey exclaimed as she ran up to the cow and hugged it.

"It's a her." Takakura stated, "You should name her."

"How does Bessy sound?" Macey asked the cow after some thought. She thought about it then nodded her approval along with a loud moo. Now that that was settled they went outside and Takakura asked, "What are you going to name the farm?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Macey you go ahead and name it." Devon stated, letting Macey make all the desictions. She nodded, "How about Lynwood?"

"Lynwood Farm. Kinda catchy." Takakura stated. After that he went around the town and introduced them to everyone. When they got back Takakura built the dogs each a house and gave them a couple of dog bowls. While he was doing this Macey and Devon met the Harvest Sprites. They liked the little guys; they seemed nice enough. The next morning Macey was up bright and early, ready to start the day. It was a little past six as she slipped out of the house quietly, so not to wake her brother. From the outside the house looked slightly bigger then it acctually was. It was a two story house with a room upstairs along with the bathroom.

Devon slept in the upstairs room while Macey slept downstairs. She had checked the wheather on tv and it wasn't supposed to rain today. She quickly went into the barn to meet a very hungary Bessy. She gave her some fodder, went outside, and pushed the botton to bring her outside into the tall, cool grass of the pasture. Bessy mooed happily as she ate.

Macey started milking the cow with some difficulty, after all it was her first time milking a cow. It took her a little while but she got it and soon had two bottles of quality B milk. She gave Bessy a hug as she patted her head. Now that that was done she went put the milk in the food storage. She then went get the hoe and started tilling the land. Back in the house Devon was now awake thanks to the sun. The bright rays of sun light were showing through his windows as he heard the birds sing outside. He mumbled something under his breathe before getting out of bed.

He walked down the stairs less than anxiously. He didn't want to get up yet. He was still use of oversleeping. When he saw Macey's bed all nice and fixed neatly he hurriedly went outside. Devon was now wide awake.

"Hey May I'm going get some seeds from Vesta!" he called to her. She turned to face him and nodded, "Okay."

He could see the dirt on her pants legs. There was a smug of dirt on her cheek but he didn't say anything. She picked up the Mugwort next to her, "If you find any of these be sure to pick them up."

"Why?" he asked. She answered with a smile, "They taste great."

"You are the only person I know that eats grass." Devon stated as his face turned a slight shade of green. Macey shook her head, "Not grass, plant."

"It's all the same to me." he stated as he started walking to Vesta's farm and Macey went back to tilling the land. As he crossed the bridge he noticed some flowers growing and decided to pick them. He also noticed that there were different flowers growing next to Vesta's yard. Devon decided to pick them too. As he picked the pretty flowers he saw one of those plants Macey had told him to pick, so he picked it. Now that that was done he walked into Vesta's yard. He saw Celia outside watching over the plants.

"Hi." he stated with a smile. Celia turned around to see the grey eyed new comer standing there with a smile on his face. When she turned to face he thought she looked different somehow upclose. To him she looked prettier than before. Her eyes were soft and warm in color. He had a goofy smile on his face. She smiled back, "Hi. You're Devon, aren't you? Would you like something today?"

At first glance Devon's eyes seemed cold but then they seemed to twinkle in the sun light. Celia found herself lost in their cold warmth until he brought her back to reality. Devon nodded, "I'd like to buy some tomato and watermelon seeds, please."

She shook her head once to get focused on her work and gave him a small smile. This caused Devon to blush and turn his head to the left. Celia thought this was strange but then she thought he might be shy.

"How many?" she asked. He took a guess, "Fifteen of each."

She nodded, went into the small building next to the house, and counted the seeds carefully.

"Here you go." she said with a smile. Devon gave her money as she gave him the seeds. One of the flowers he had picked was showing from his backpack as he put the seeds inside.

"Wow. That looks great." Celia stated looking at the Goddess Drop longingly. Devon looked at, back at her, then took it out and handed it to her, "You can have it if you want it."

"Hum... Really? I'm in your debt." she said taking the flower from him. He blushed again for the second time that day, "Oh it's nothing."

He felt strange when he was around her but it was a good strange. Like an adrinaline rush after doing something crazy. After saying good-bye to Celia he started his walk back to the farm but decided to go to the waterfall instead. Meanwhile back at the farm Macey was getting tired of all the tilling so she decided to take a break. After taking her break she looked at her watch and saw it was around twelve o'clock. When she looked up from the fence she was sitting on she saw Takakura.

"Hey Takakura what do I use this for?" she asked holding up the sickle. He looked at her somewhat amused at how little she knew about farm work, "You cut the tall grass with it to make fodder for your animals."

"So that's what it's used for. Thanks." Macey said gratefully. She then looked at the pasture and decided to start cutting. It took her an hour to cut all of the tall grass. By that time Devon had came back, but he came back with a green wagon right behind him. It was filled with all kinds of stuff from the dig site.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she leaned against the tool that seemed to be too heavy for her. She was sweating very badly and had to wipe the sweat from her forehead before it burned her eyes. Her clothes were sticking to her worse than a leech. He flashed her a smile, "I went to the dig site and helped Carter dig up some stuff. He said I could keep this stuff since he didn't need it. He said the only thing he wants it the tablets."

Macey walked over to the wagon and instected the contents. She picked up few old coins, "This looks cool. What will we do with it all?"

"He also said we can sell this stuff to Van when he comes on the third and eighth." Devon informed her.

She put the coins in her pocket and asked getting back to the farm, "Now how about we go plant them seeds, huh?"

"Sure." he answered with a nod. As she went put the sickle back in the tool shed Devon brought the wagon into the house. Once he was finished with that he walked over to the rich soil field, only to see Macey had tilled it in a checkerboard pattern.

"Nice job." he complimented. She smiled, "Thank you."

Devon started planting the seeds as Macey watered them. This took up another hour of their time. It was now one o'clock and both young adults were tired. Macey was sweating worse than she was before and Devon had joined her in her sweatiness. Their hair was sticking to their heads now aswell.

"I'm going take a shower." Macey stated before walking into the house with dirt covered clothes.

"I'm after you." Devon said looking at his clothes that were almost as dirty as his sister's. After getting all nice and clean Devon sat on Macey's bed as she brushed her brown hair.

"How about we go to the Blue Bar to relax a bit?" Devon suggested. Macey shrugged as she put her hair back into its double ponytail postion, "Sure, why not."

On their way to the bar they passed by a few people of the Valley and talked to them for about a minute or two. When they got to the bar Rock and Muffy were talking about fashion. Macey stood next to Rock and Devon stood next to Macey.

"Nice threads." Rock told Macey, "Who says you can't work on a farm and look cool doing it. Am I right, Babe?"

The last part made Macey choke on her drink.

"You okay?" Devon asked concerned. Macey just nodded her responce since she couldn't really talk at the moment.

"Um... Sorry about that." Rock apologized. Macey waved it off, "It's okay I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Muffy asked taking her empty glass. She nodded, "I'm sure."

Macey went to take some money out of her pocket and grabbed one of the old coins by accident.

"Wow! I love them things!" Rock exclaimed. Macey took it and gave it to him, "Here you go. You can have it."

"Gee thanks Babe." he said taking it from her. After Devon finished his drink they started their way back to the farm. It was four now but the two still had some time to do something, but they were too tired to do anything else. For some reason Macey had more energy than Devon and it killed him to know so.

"How do you do it?" he asked as she went up the hill with ease.

"Do what?" she asked when she got to the top. Macey turned around and watched as he came up the hill slowly.

"Do that. How can you be tired, but yet have so much energy." he explained as he reached the top. Macey shrugged, "I don't know. I just do."

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll finish up the farm work." she suggested. Devon nodded as he yawned, "Good... idea."

Macey went water the plants for the second time that day and milked Bessy. After milking her Macey petted and praised her for a few moments before bringing her in for the night. She went put the milk in the milk boxes. She kept one and put it in the icebox thing in the back of the building. She yawned as she walked to the house. The two dogs ran up to her to be petted. She kneeled down, happy to pet them. It was now a little past six and she was tired, so she went into the house. She fell on the bed with a thud and a sigh. She kicked off her shoes and was soon asleep.

A/N: Each chapter will most likely be the events of a day or two. I'm not sure yet but please R/R. I promice the next chapters will be better.


	2. Falling Down

I don't own Harvest Moon, wish I did, but I don't. I only own Macey and Devon. I forgot to tell you guys in chapter one but I've changed Celia's age to 21. Thank you guys for reviewing I really do meant that. I love you guys. starts crying Okay I'm better. Well I promise to update when I can which with, any luck, will be every week, so thank you.

Another and a Wonderful Life: Chapter Two: My Owner!

The next morning Macey woke up a little after five. When she woke up her eyes went wide when she realized she had forgoten to order a hen and some bird feed. She ran outside as fast as she could still half asleep, well until her bare feet touched the cold ground.

"Cold, cold, cold!" she breathed to herself over and over again until she made it to the Food Storage building. She had her hair down and no gloves on which made her look a little strange to those used of seeing her with gloves on and her hair up. After filling out the forms she went outside and started looking around to see if she could see Takakura. When she finally spotted him he was walking past Vesta's farm with the milk box on a small red wagon. Macey sighed, "Great. There goes my workout for today."

She sighed once more before running after him, which was kinda hard with no shoes on but she made it. It took her about two minutes to catch up with Takakura.

"Hey wait up!" she called to him when he was finally in earshout. When he heard her call he turned around to face her. Once she got to him she handed him the order forms and 1050G, "I forgot to fill out the order... form last night so I did it just... now."

Macey was catching her breathe as Takakura took the things from her he stated, "You know you could've just waited till tomorrow to order a hen and some bird feed."

"I know but I don't like waiting for things I can get right at that moment." she informed with a smile. Takakura just shrugged slightly as he started his journy to town once more. As she watched him walk up the mountain with the small red wagon tailing right behind him she heard a soft voice ask, "Macey?"

This caused the new female farmer to turn around, only to find it was Celia who had said her name. Macey gave her a small smile and a wave, "Hi."

"What are you doing out here like that?" she asked referring to the point of Macey not having any shoes on. This caused her to blush.

"Well," she began to explain, "I had to catch Takakura before he left to go to the city and, well, I didn't have enough time to get ready."

"Oh." was Celia's soft reply. Macey shifted on her feet as they started to get cold, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get back to the farm. I'll see you later."

And with that Macey ran off back to the farm.

"She's kinda strange." Celia heard Marlin say from behind her after Macey was out of earshout.

"She's not strange Marlin she's just different than you and me." she scolded, but her soft voice didn't make it sound like a scolding at all.

"Whatever you say." Marlin stated before walking back to his sister's farm.

When Macey got back to Lynwood Farm it was fifteen to six so she went into the house and quickly got ready. She put on her gloves, shoes, and fixed her hair into its usuall position. She suddenly sighed softly as she looked into the mirror. She never understood how her and Devon got brown hair and black bangs with grey eyes. Sure her mother had black hair and her father had brown hair but neither had grey eyes. She looked at the her black watch around her wrist to see it was a little after six.

Macey went outside to the barn and let Bessy out. Bessy really didn't like coming outside this early but she didn't mind all the grass she had to munch on. Macey then milked Bessy, this time getting four bottles of A quality milk. After milking her she talked to her for a couple of minutes and gave her a hug before she left for the Tool Shed. On her way to the Tool Shed she went into the Food Storage first to put the bottles of milk in the icebox. After doing that she went get the sickle and cut the tall grass in the pasture. It took her an hour to cut all the tall grass. Once she was done with that she wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was now seven and the dogs were up.

They were barking and playing happily with each other until they saw Macey. Then both dogs started fighting over who she would pet. Macey couldn't help but laugh, "Now, now guys I have two hands and there are two of you so that works out perfectly. But first I have to get the fodder inside the barn."

This took her another half hour since there was no one to help her, well at least carry it, since Bessy decided to help the girl out by eating aas much fodder as she could to lighten the young girls load. When she was finished with that she started petting each dog with one hand. They stayed like that for fifteen minutes until Macey had to go water the plants. After doing this she went take a shower to get the smell of sweat off of her; she hates feeling dirty. Once she was done with the shower she left a note telling Devon she had gone out to look for some more of them Mugwort plants.

The two that grew in their yard she cut up and gave to the dogs. After saying good-bye to her three animals Macey started walking towards the Villa. Once at the bottom of the hill she saw Muffy standing on the bridge looking into the river.

"Hi Muffy." Macey greeted with a smile but her happy face turned into one of concern when she saw Muffy was upset.

"You okay?" she asked. Muffy shook her head, "I got dumbed."

"Really?" Macey asked somewhat astonished. Muffy nodded, "He was cheating on me with another woman. She was younger then me. I don't understand men. Why do they have to have more than one woman. Can't they be satisfied with just one?"

"Nope." was Macey reply, "Trust me there's always going to be one that cheats on you no matter how much you love them. How much they love you is what'll keep them from cheating."

"Thanks. I feel a lot better now. I'm glad I got to talk to you." Muffy said with a smile. She then walked away. Macey shook her head and headed towards the Villa once more. Along the way she met up with Nina and Galen.

"Hello there." she greeted them with a smile.

"Oh hello." Nina greeted back, "You're Macey, right? That young girl that moved into the farm?"

"Yes ma'am that's me." Macey answered politly.

"Oh yes. I thought I remembered you from yesturday." Galen spoke up.

"Well I have to go but if there's anything you need just come get me." she informed them before continuing to the Villa. As she walked up the hill Romana was walking down it. As she passed Romana greeted with a warm smile, "Why hello dear. And how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing great. And you?" Macey answered with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. Well I'll talk to you soon." and with that she walked off to where ever she was going. When Macey got to the Villa she saw Sebastian and Lumina talking about the piano. She looked around the yard curiously then her face lit up when she saw a Mugwort looking up at her. She quickly picked it up and stuffed it in her backpack. She looked at the two again and they stopped talking long enough to wave at her. She waved back, but didn't stay around to chat. On her way back down she looked up at the sky and then all of a sudden went tumbling head over heals down the, well, hill.

On her rolling way down she rolled into Nami. They both then rolled into that brick fence thing on the firework twin's property.

"Ow. That was a painful way down. I'll have to be sure not to do it again." Macey stated standing up slowly as Nami did the same.

"Jeez where'd you learn to walk?" Nami asked sarcasticly. Macey looked at the red head and gave her a sheepish smile, "On the moon. It has less gravity. At least there I'd be spinning in circles on air not the ground."

Nami was somewhat surprised that she had answered her sarcastic remark, "Who are you?"

"Name's Macey and, although I have a twin brother, I'm one of a kind." she answered with a proud smile. Nami whispered, "I believe you."

"Anyways I'm really sorry about bumping into you like that. I'm accident prone." she apologized, laughing while putting her left hand behind her head in a shy gesture. Nami just waved it off, "Don't worry about it. By the way I'm Nami."

She then turned and kept on her way. Suddenly Rock came up to Macey with an almost concerned look on his face, "I saw what happened. You okay?"

'Oh boy.' Macey thought to herself with a sigh as she answered him, "Yeah I'm fine."

She then leaned against the fence thing and fell over it onto her head. Rock looked unsure, "Are you positive?"

"I'm positive." she said with a nod as she stood up once more.

"Glad to hear it. Hey do you want to go do something fun with me?" Rock asked with a smile. Macey shook her head, "Sorry but I have to get back to the farm."

Which she was lieing but Macey didn't like getting really close to people. As she started to walk away in a zig-zagging fashion, she looked kinda like a drunk, Rock ran in front of her, "Come on please. I promise it's really cool."

"Are you hiting on me?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Rock tried to look innocent, "Do I look like that kind of guy, Babe?"

"Yep." was her reply. Rock ignored her statement as he took her by the wrist, "Come on."

He practically drug her to the swamp to see the giant turtle, but when they got there the turtle wasn't moving. He was frozen in place for some reason.

"Wow. This is really amazing." Macey stated sarcasticly taking her wrist back, by jerking it out of Rock's hand. Rock started tearing up at the sight and turned his back to the turtle, "I can't believe he's dead. It was probably that Hugh. I can't believe I live in the same town as him."

As Rock went on and on about Hugh getting away with stuff because of his cute face the turtle walked away.

"Um... Rock." Macey started tapping his shoulder. She had a look on her face that was a mix surprise and confusion.

"What?" he asked turning around to see the turtle gone.

"What!" he exclaimed when he saw it was gone. Macey took this chance to slip away behind a tree until he left. When Rock realized Macey was gone he looked around for her, "Hey! Now where did she go off to?"

After looking for a few seconds he shrugged, "Oh well. There must be someone in this Valley that wants to have some fun."

And with that he walked away towards Cody's house. Macey sighed and turned around to leave only to get knocked down to the ground for the third time today.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth when she realized if Rock heard her he would come back. She looked around but he hadn't heard her. Macey sighed with relief as she heard a male's voice ask, "Are you okay?"

She grew tense but soon realized this voice was too deep to be Rock's voice and relaxed a bit. She looked up to see Cody standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

'Man he's huge!' she thought to herself when she saw how buff he was. She must have been stareing since he asked if she was okay once more. Macey shook her head to get it focused and smiled up at him, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

He then gave her his hand to pull her up. To no real surprise cody pulled her up easily. He had accidently picked her up a couple of inches off the ground when he helped her up. Once she was on her feet again she thanked him with much gratetude, "Thanks for helping me up. I'm realy sorry about running into you like that. I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Cody gave her a confused look when she said the last part but shrugged it off in his mind. He then crossed his arms again and gave her a very small, hard to notice, smile, "It'l fine. Now harm done. By the way my name's Cody. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Macey. Nice to meet you." she introduced. She then looked around to see if Rock was anywhere nearby. Thank goodeness for her he wasn't. She sighed before saying, "I have to get back to the farm so I'll talk to you whenever I see you."

Cody just nodded as he watched her walk away. Macey looked at her watch to see it was a little after twelve and decided to go back home. Macey quickly walked back to the farm, hoping she wouldn't meet up with Rock. As she got to the bottom of the hill so did Takakura.

"Hi Takakura." she greeted with a smile. She saw he had a chicken in a small crate with a bag of bird feed on top if it.

"Is this Diana?" she asked excitedly, kneeling down beside the cage to get a better look at the hen. She put her hand through two of the wooden bars to pet her, but the hen backed up a couple of steps. Seemingly scared of the much bigger animal.

"You already named her?" Takakura asked watching the girl take her hand away from the crate. Macey nodded as she stood, "Yep. I've been thinking about it all day."

She then picked up the bag of bird feed and started walking up the small hill towards the Chicken Coop.

'She's stronger then she looks.' he thought to himself, 'But then again she has been using my tools so it doesn't really surprise me that she can pick up a fifty pound bag of bird seed.'

As he walked ip the hill he heard Macey laughing and Devon saying something. When he got closer he heard Devon saying, "... I didn't go around lifting rocks to get stronger."

"At least I wasn't picked on by almost every kid in the neighborhood." Macey shot back. They were now glaring at one another. They then turned their backs to one another and crossed their arms. They started walking their opposite ways with their eyes closed and Devon ended up triping over a tree root. (A/N: He fell over that spot near the house.) He started falling head over heels down the hill. He landed right at Celia's feet.

"Hey Devon you okay?" they heard Macey call down to Devon. When she saw Celia she greeted with a smile and a wave, "Hey Celia!"

"Oh hi Macey!" Celia called back up. Macey then jumped over the small hill and slid down it to meet them. Devon started getting up, slowly but surely.

"Something tells me I won't be coming down that way again." he stated in a jokingly manner.

"Could it be that giant headache you have right now?" Macey guessed pulling him to his feet.

"Could be." Devon answered. It seemed they were back to how they usually acted towards one another. Takakura was surprised that these two totally different people were actually twins. The two girls then helped Devon back to the house since he was still kinda dazed. Once he was inside Macey looked at the time and saw it was one.

"Oh man!" she exclaimed, "I have to go water the crops and check everything!"

"I'd really love to stay and help but I have to go." she said in a somewhat worried tone before she ran out the front door into the yard.

". . . Um, so how do you like it here so far?" Celia asked wetting a towel to put on Devon's forehead.

"It's okay I guess but I'm not really into farming." he admitted. Celia must have looked surprised as she put the small towel on Devon's head, because he answered her unasked question, "The truth is I just moves out here so Macey wouldn't be alone. She told me not to if I didn't want to. She said she could take care of herself and I know she can, but deep down Macey's scared of being alone. All her life she's had someone there for her, weather it be an animal or a human she was never alone, and now that she's older she's scared to death of being left alone."

"But she wouldn't be alone with all the friendly people in this town." Celia stated as Devon winced from the pain of his headache.

"Well she's very good at hiding her emotions from the world. Sometimes I can't even tell you how she's feeling, and she's my twin." he informed her as he walked over to the window to see Macey playing with the dogs. They were chasing her back and forth in front of the house. Devon couldn't help but smile, "Sometimes she seems so immature but at other's she's just lilke a mother."

"If, if you don't mind me asking why did you move you here?" Celia asked timidly.

"Well," Devon began, "Our mother died when we were five and even thought I can't remember her Macey does. Three years ago our father died and Takakura went his regrets about not making it to the funeral. Macey wrote him back and just recently he wrote again to tell us about the farm. He told us what it looked like and about how Dad's dream was for us to work on the farm one day. So Macey had this brillant idea about moving here and making Dad's dream come true. And so here we are."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Celia said sorryly. Devon turned and gave her a weak smile, "It's okay. We've been doing well so far."

Celia nodded but didn't say another word. She felt sorry for them, not being able to really know their mother and to have had their father taken away recently was terrible. That night thirty minutes before sunset Macey started walking to the beach to watch the sun go down. She liked the sunset and thought of it as one of God's wonderful paintings. When she got to the beach the sun had just started to go down. She sat on the cool sand as the sky changed colors.

"Hi." she heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see Rock standing there watching her.

"Hi." she greeted back as she turned back to the ocean. Rock sat next to her with a smile on his face, "So you like the beach, too?"

Macey nodded and looked at him, "Yep. It's one of my favorite places."

She gave him a small smile and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. There was something about her eyes and her smile that made her different from other girls he knew. Her grey eyes reminded him of the sky right after it rained. He soon found himself lost in her grey pools. Macey was now giving him a strange look.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked unsurely. Rock shook his head to make it get focused then he smiled, "Yeah I'm fine I was just..."

His voice trailed off, not really knowing how to finish the sentence. When he noticed she looked like she was about to leave he blurted out, "Do you like me, because you keep avoiding me?"

Rock guessed he had made her uncomfortable since she grew tence.

"It's not that I don't like you." she admitted, "It's just that you remind me of someone I used to know and it scares me."

He looked at her with a confused look, "Who?"

"A guy in high school I had a crush on. His name was Denny MacMasters. He was really cute, funny, and he went out with me, but I found out he was cheating and when I confronted him he said if I wanted to be his girl I'd have to be able to "share" him with the others. I got so mad I started punching as hard as I could. Devon thought it was funny that I put him in the hospital but I didn't since I was the one to get dumped and suspended." she answered as her eyes started to tear up. She then started to laugh, "I guess I'm boring you to death."

As she wiped away the tears before they could fall Rock shook his head, "No you're not. I'm can't believe he did that to you."

"Yeah well a lot of guys are like that." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. She watched as the sun made its last appearence before disappearing beneath the sea of blue known as the ocean. Macey stood and wiped the sand from her pants as she watched the waves roll on the sand. Rock stood after her and also wiped the sand from his pants.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled before walking back to the farm. She felt stupid about telling those things to Rock. After all why would he care about her or her past. Once she got home she saw Bessy and the other animals were inside now that it was dark. She went into her new house, went take a shower, and brushed her teeth. Devon was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was wearing a pair of blue boxers and a blue shirt. She was wearing a long black shirt that went down to her knees and if her shirt was shorter you would be able to see her navy blue shorts.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him when she saw he was staring blankly at the ceiling. He shook his head, "Nothing."

He then turned his head to look at her, "What does it feel like to be in love?"

At first she was taken back by the question then asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I think I'm in love." he answered. Macey smiled slyly, "With Celia."

"No!" he exclaimed blushing, "I just want to know what it feels like."

"Right." Macey stated rolling her eyes, "I know that look Devon. Anyways it feels like a strange feeling that won't go away. You see that person everywhere you go. In your dreams, on the street, everywhere."

"Oh." was his reply before looking at the ceiling again. She went downstairs and started writing in her diary. (A/N: _Italics _are Macey's diary entries. **_Bold Italics _**are Devon's diary entries.)

_1st. Spring-Day 2_

_Well this feels, well, strange. I've never written in a diary before. I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. To begin with I was supposed to be one of three not two. Unfortunatly Samantha died before mother had us. She talks to me and Devon all the time. The doctors say it's because her brain cells fused with our's so now we have her conciousness along with our's. She sometimes takes over our bodies but not long. We really don't mind since it's the only time she can feel what it's like to be out here in the world. We often have conversations in my head but enough about her for now. sigh She nagging at me for not asking Rock out. So I'll just ignore her right now, but once I fall asleep good-bye rest and hello Sam. She has a terriorable temper. Anyways I just moved here two days ago. I love the farm so far and it's pretty cool. I have a cow, a hen, and two dogs at the moment. I think Devon likes Celia and I'll do anything I can to help get them together. I can't wait for tomorrow to get here. I have this feeling that something exciting will happen tomorrow. It's just a feeling but my feelings are usually right. My mother died when I was five and my father died three years ago. I still remember my mother and miss her very much. yawn I'm getting sleepy so I'll write to you tomorrow._

_Love, Macey Angel Star_

_**1st. Spring-Day 2**_

_**I can't believe I'm writing in a diary but I figured, why not start now and later on my children and grandchildren, if I have any, can about my life on the farm. I know I'm not as strong as Macey and I don't think I'm doing a very good job around here. I mean I keep sleeping late and stuff. Oh yeah I was supposed to be one of three not two. Unfortunatly Samantha died before mother had us. She talks to Macey and me all the time. The doctors say it's because her brain cells fused with our's so now we have her conciousness along with our's. She sometimes takes over our bodies but not long. We really don't mind since it's the only time she can feel what it's like to be out here in the world. We often have conversations in my head but enough about her for now. Great I can feel her coming on now. I sorta wish she had an off botton. That'd be great. Well my father died three years ago and my mother died when I was five. I don't really remember her but Macey does. She would tell my about her at night when I couldn't sleep. yawn Well I sleepy so I'll talk to you tomorrow.**_

_**Love, Devon Conrad Star**_


	3. Falling Again

This story is a Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life and Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life mix. Call me crazy but then I'll just agree with you so. Something exciting happens in this chapter. Can't wait for you to find out what it is! Thank you who reviewed can't wait to hear from you again.

Another and a Wonderful Life: Chapter Three-Falling Again

The next morning Devon woke up at five for some reason. When he saw what time it was he put his hand on his forehead and sighed, "Why do I have to wake up so early?"

"Maybe it's because I'm waking you up." he answered himself.

"Sam! Go away it's too early to get up right now." Devon complained as he pulled the covers over his head, but it was no use. Having your dead sister's consciousness mixed in with your own wasn't a very fun feeling after a few years. She was still talking to him, until he finally gave up.

"Fine I'm up." he groaned sitting up in bed very slowly. He stretched his arms and legs before getting out of bed. When he looked in the mirror he saw his hair was all messed up. He sighed once again before grabbing his usual outfit and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, brushing his hair, teeth, and putting his blue watch on he started on his chores. When he went downstairs he noticed Macey was still sleeping so he quietly went out the front door.

"You're up early." he heard Takakura state behind him. Devon turned and gave him a smile, "I wanted to give Macey a break for at least today."

Takakura nodded, "That's very kind of you. By the way did you have any questions about the farm?"

"Nope." the younger male smiled. As Takakura started to walk away he turned back around to say, "I suggest you find a wife soon. It may be none of my business but it was your father's dream to have a family on the farm."

And with those words of wisedom he went on this way to town. Devon just nodded but stayed silent. He then turned around and went let the chickens and Bessy outside. He then went water the crops so his sister wouldn't have to do it. After that he cut the tall grass in the pasture and milked Bessy. By that time Macey had woken up and walked outside to meet him.

"Wow! You are up before me. It's a miracle." she stated with surprise lingering in her voice. Devon just rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Well since you did everything here I'll go pick the Mugworts that grow around town." she said walking away and towards the Villa. Devon fed the dogs and picked the eggs out of the chicken coop. Once that was done he decided to go pick the flowers that grow on the other side of the bridge. After picking the flowers he saw Celia talking to Marlin by the crops and decided to go give her a Goddess Drop, that is once Marlin left. He walked over to her as he thought about what to say.

"Hi Celia!" he called before getting to the house. Celia turned to face him and gave him a smile, "Oh hello Devon. What are you doing here?"

"Well I know how much you like Goddess Drops and well I wanted to give you one of mine." he said with a blush forming on his cheecks as he handed her the flower. She blushed as she took it, "... Really? I'm in your debt."

"It was nothing, really." he smiled. Celia gave him a smile, then looked confused, "What are you doing over here?"

"Well I came pick the flowers and I know how much you like Goddess Drops so I thought I'd bring you one. I was also going dig at the digsite." he answered. Celia nodded, "Oh."

"Well I have to go but I'll see ya later." he said as he waved and started to walk away but stopped. He turned around and called as Celia walked towards the house, "Hey Celia wait up!"

The brown haired girl turned to face him. He was now walking towards her as she wondered what he wanted.

"I was just wondering, um, well maybe... me and you could, I don't know, go do something later if you're not working." he was stampering, looking at his feet as he blushed. Wait a minute. Did he just ask her out?

'Oh God what have I done? She'll defintatly say no. I mean we've only known each other for like three days now.' he thought to himself.

"I'd lo, like to go." Celia answered with a light smile and a blush. She, too, was looking at her feet. Devon gave her a surprised look, "Really? This is awesome. Maybe Macey and Rock will come too."

Celia looked up when she heard the surprise in his voice, but when she saw how he was looking at her she quickly looked down again.

"Yeah that would be, um, fun. I'd have to ask Vesta first." she said looking up. When she looked up the Sun's rays were reflecting in Devon's grey eyes causing them to shie a light silver. The blush disappeared from her cheeks as she got lost in his eyes. Devon gave Celia a confused look but she didn't notice. Devon started to feel uncomfortable so he coughed, "Um... I have to go now, but if Vesta says yes meet me by the bridge at two, okay?"

Celia shook her head as she snapped out of her trance, "That's a good idea."

"Well, I'll see ya later." he smiled before walking towards the digsite. When he got there Macey was already digging. As he dug around he found a very pretty Moon Stone and called Macey over, "Hey Macey come see! This looks so amazing!"

Macey stopped digging and walked over to him, "I'm coming."

On her way over the ground gave beneath her feet she fell through a hole with a surprised shriek.

"Ouch!" they heard her exclaim.

"That's funny I just walked over that spot and it didn't feel like it was gonna give." Flora stated looking down the hole.

"Maybe that means Macey's fat." Devon joked with a laugh. Macey glared up at him, "I'll show you fat."

She then picked up a rock and threw it at his head. He was too busy laughing to notice the rock coming at him before it was too late. The dirt covered rock found its target right on Devon's forehead. This caused him to fall backwards, out of Macey's view.

"What do you see down there?" she heard Carter call to her. Macey looked around and noticed a rock with writing on it, "Does a rock tablet count?"

"Of course! Hand it up here!" he called to her once more.

"What do I look like, Supergirl?" she muttered under her breathe as she tried to pick it up.

"It's kinda stuck!" she called back after letting it go. Suddenly a small shovel was thrown down to her. It barely missed when she side-stepped to the right.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Macey muttered under her breathe again as she picked it up. It took her ten minutes to get the Stone Tablet out of the dirt. Once the dirt was gone from around most of it she tried to pull the last little bit out of the wall of dirt. Ultimately causing her to fall backwards onto the ground with the Stone Tablet landing on her foot.

"Jesus Crist, Lord have Mercy!" she exclaimed jumping around on her left foot. Devon thought it was funny that she had got hurt and Flora thought it was funny how she expressed she got hurt. Macey shot dagers at both people as she got ready to throw some more rocks, but Sam stopped her by taking over her body.

'Hey!' Macey exclaimed from her mental form, 'Why'd you stop me?'

'I don't want you to do something you'll regret later on.' Sam answered mentally. Sam, in Macey's body, picked up the big Stone Tablet and handed it to her brother. When Devon looked down at the girl he stopped laughing and noticed her eyes were a darker grey than usual. He looked at the girl, knowing Sam was in control now. Once Devon grabbed the huge rock he was leaning too far over the hole and fell in, causing everyone to laugh. He had fell right on his face, which seemed even funnier.

"That wasn't funny." he stated before the tablet landed near his head.

"Maybe not from your point of view but from here it was pretty fun." his twin laughed holding out her hand to help him up. He took it reluctently since he knew his sister well and thought she might start helping him up but then let go of his hand so he would fall back down. Amazingly she didn't let go of his hand.

"Thanks." he muttered as he took his hand back. Devon then helped 'Sam' lift the Stone Tablet and give it to Flora and Carter. After they finished digging Macey's conscious took control once more. As the twins walked back to the farm they stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. Devon finally broke the silence, "Hey May do you want to come with me and Celia on a walk around the valley. You know to relax."

"I guess it couldn't hurt Dev. But first we have to check on the animals and water the crops." she said as they continued to walk. It was already twelve and they wanted to get home as soon as possible to get everything ready, because Van came today. As they passed Vesta's farm they saw Celia and Marlin outside watering the plants. The siblings waved to the two other farmers, who waved back.

They then say Van walking down the mountain and waved to him; he waved back. Takakura was a little ways in front of Van and thought of how serious they were about their work. They seemed like real adults.

"Race you home!" Macey exclaimed pushing Devon as if playing tag.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" he called after her. Devon laughed as he chased after his more childish sister. Takakura smiled to himself as he thought, 'Just like their parents. They'll never really grow-up. No matter how serious they act.'

When he finally got to the farm he saw Macey watering the crops and Devon petting the animals.

"Hey Takakura!" Macey called when she saw him. This caused Devon to look up at his father's long time friend. He also smiled and waved. Takakura nodded, noticing both had dirt on their clothes and faces. He smiled at the thought of them having children on the farm; which reminded him; he had to talk to them about marriage. They were washing their faces using the water near the Chicken Coop when he was about to call them over. He suddenly changed his mind when Devon threw some water on Macey's shirt. This event caused a water fight to break loose between the two.

Macey decided to end the fight by pushing Devon over the fence and into the grass. Bessy licked his face as Macey laughed at her brother. The soaking wet girl went into the house, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. She was still laughing to herself when she entered the wooden room. The bathroom was much like the rest of the house. It was made of wood, with a white toilet and bathtub. The sink was also white with a white trimmed mirror hanging over it. She placed her clean clothes gently on the sink. Macey then let down her hair that stopped at her midback. She opened the whilte shower curtain and turned on the hot water then the cold.

Just on the over side of the door Devon was sitting at his wooden desk, writing in his diary. Devon's desk was next to his bed; it had a matching wooden chair. He didn't have much in his room. There was a dresser, a tv, a couple of windows, his bed in the far left corner, and a small table in the middle of the room. He was writing about the day's events so far and by the time he was done Macey was out of the bathroom. After Devon went into the bathroom Macey was tempted to look at his diary, but decided against it.

Instead she went downstairs to her own room with her hair wrapped in a towel. Once in her own space she dried her hair and put it up again. After that was done she got the wagon ready to go and put on her socks and shoes. At around one they left the farm to go sale stuff to Van. Sometime around two they went to the bridge to find Rock and Celia waiting for them. The four then walked around town. While on their walk Macey and Devon acted crazy but they ussured Celia and Rock they were just acting normal. That night, after the walk, when everyone was home it started to rain. The rain's soft melody made everyone in town fall asleep.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today we had lots of fun. We got into a water fight and dug up some stuff at the digsite. It's really cool working over there, since we get to help dug up the past. Oh and Macey fell in a hole. I thought it was funny but then I fell in after her so it wasn't funny anymore. I mean I have on my stomache from that fall. I talked to Celia again today. I think she likes me but I'm not sure. I hope so cause I like her a lot. I wonder if we'll get married. Only time will tell and right now there's nothing else I can really do to get her to like me more. Maybe I should as Macey but then again she's not really the romance type so that might not be a good idea. I could ask Muffy since she's a romantic. Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll ask her tomorrow after we're finished with our work. Well bye now.**_

_**Love Devon Conrad Star**_


	4. Muffy's in Love

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing. djdoodet you're kinda close but not quit.

­Another and a Wonderful Life: Chapter 4- Muffy's in Love

It was now day 4 of Spring and the rain hadn't lasted long. So Devon decided it would be a good tiem to go ask Muffy something. As he was walking into the Blue Bar as Muffy was walking out.

"Oh hi Devon. I'm so clumsy I just broke three dishes. I get so clumsy whenever I have some--thing on my mind." she stated looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" he asked somewhat concerned. After all the twins had grown close to everyone in the pastfour days. She gave him a smile, "Thank you I feel much better now. Are you going into the bar?"

"Yeah I was coming to see you. I wanted to ask about girls." he said nerviously.

"Why? Is there a certain girl you want to know about?" she asked wanting to know why he wanted this information.

"Well, um, no reason. I just wanted to know for when I do get a girlfriend." Devon answered with a blush. He turned his head away from the blonde haired girl so she wouldn't see his face. Muffy gave him a suspisous glance but let it slide, "What do you want to know?"

As Devon started to tell Muffy what he wanted to know Celia was walking towards the forest and saw them together. She could faintly hear Muffy's annouying giggle and saw Devon blush slightly as he gave the older girl a small smile. Celia wanted so bad to go over there to ask what they were talking about but she knew it was none of her business. Instead, when she saw them walk into the bar together she went on her way towards the forest. She felt jealous and sad at the same time. She didn't like this feeling one bit. As Celia passed Lynwood Farm she saw Macey outside in the pasture training Ace and Thor. She stopped to watch the strange twin for a minute or two.

When Thor, the pointy-eared dog, tackled her to the ground playfully Celia saw she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. As Thor licked the girl's face causing her to laugh Ace, the floppy-eared dog, looked up and saw Celia. He started barking while he ran to the edge of the fence the closed up the pasture. Thor stopped licking his master's sister and joined his canine companion in barking at the brown haired girl. The grey eyed girl sat up quickly to see what was going. When she saw Celia she waved and called to her, "Hey Celia!"

She stood, then ran over to the two barking dogs.

"Thor, Ace that's enough. Celia's a friend and we don't bark at friends." she scolded the small dogs. Both dogs started wining and walked over to Macey with their heads down and tails between their legs. When they sat by her they pawed at her pants legs as if saying sorry. Macey's expression changed to a smile, "I know you didn't know. Now go play with Bessy and Diana."

The two dogs barked happily before running over to the cow once more. Macey smiled as she watched them run under and around Bessy. Diana was sitting on Bessy's back the her two least favorite dogs couldn't get to her. Macey then turned to Celia, "Did you come to see Devon?"

"No I was just passing by and saw you outside. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been watching." she apologized. Macey waved it off, "Don't worry about it. Besides you're a friend; you're welcome here at anytime."

"We're friends?" Celia asked somewhat surprised. Macey nodded with a smile, "Of course. I've never really had a lot of friends but you're a very nice person."

"Th-thank you. Does Devon like Muffy?" she heard herself ask. She covered her mouth when Macey gave her a strange look but answered her question anyways, "He likes her as a friend, but nothing more. Why?"

"No reason." Celia answered with a smile. She then heard herself say, "I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Macey nodded, "Bye."

As she watched Celia leave she couldn't help but wonder why she would ask such a question. Then it hit her; Celia likes Devon. She couldn't wait till Devon got home to tell him about her theory. Macey got an evil smile on her face as she walked back to the animals. Later that day at around one Takakura came back from town with the money and a new hen, which Macey named Clucky. At two Devon came home to find Macey sitting on the fence, writing on the calender.

"What cha doin?" he asked as he walked up to her. She looked up to face him, "Making a schedule for us."

She then held up the calender to saw him what she was talking about, "On the first, third, fifth, seven, and ninth I go dig at the digsite and fish while you do the farm chores and do whatever. On the second, fourth, sixth, and tenth you go dig at the digsite and fish while I do the farm chores and do whatever. How does that sound?"

Devon thought over it for a moment before nodding his approval, "Sounds good to me."

"Great." Macey said with a smile as she jumped off the fence. She then walked into the house to put the calender back on the wall and put her shoes on. When she came outside she heard Ace and Thor barking. She turned towards the Chicken Coop to see Rock propped up against the building comfortably.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, causing him to jump in surprise. He gave her a small smile as he stood, "I came to see if you could do a job for my mom on the sixth."

"Depends on what type of job." she stated.

"Wait. Don't you want to hear about my race with Crusher here?" he asked motioning to Ace. Ace barked at the blond haired boy again. Macey sighed, "Sure why not."

"Great!" Rock exclaimed as he started to tell her how he and "Crusher" raced about ten times; of course he said he won each race but Macey found this hard to believe. But of couse she didn't say anything about it. She just listened to his story and after he left she wondered if that's what he really wanted to come to the farm for.

"What do you think?" she asked the dogs sitting next to her. They both barked and started chasing each other around the fence. Macey laughed as she started on her last chores for the day. Once finished it was around five and she was as tired as could be. After taking a shower she sat on her bed and wrote about her thoughts.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Devon went ask Muffy for advice on women which may not have seemed like a good idea at the time since she could get the wrong impression but guess what. She's going out with our cousin. His name is Dylan. He's a pretty good guy, I guess. At least I know he won't cheat on her. When Devon told me this I nearly died. I mean I still can't believe she's going out with our cousin. Well Rock and Celia came over today but nothing much else happened. Write to you tomorrow. Goodnight._

_Love,_

_Macey Angel Star_

Sorry it was so shortbut I didn't have a lot of time to work on it.


	5. Saving Hugh

You guys really want me to hurt Muffy in this fic, don't you? Please send in your answer. By the way I've decided since I've put my cousin and my brother in this little fic of mine I'll add my little sister too. She should be coming in this or the next chapter. I've also decided to not make Dylan Macey and Devon's cousin. By the way sorry I haven't updated in so long but my computer was messing up and I helped my mom with her garden. Hope you guys like it.

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

Chapter 5- Saving Hugh

The next day was the 5th day of Spring, and the twins had decided to plant some trees on the two small plots of land closer to their house. So Devon walked over to Vesta's farm to get some tree seeds. When Devon arrived at the farm he saw Vesta coming out of the house.

"Hi Vesta." he greeted as he walked over to her. She smiled back, "Oh hello Devon. Did you come here to see Celia?"

"Is she here?" he asked without thinking. Vesta smiled to herself but answered, "No, she went to town. Did you want something?"

"Yes I wanted to buy some tree seeds." he nodded.

"Come with me." Vesta said motioning for him to follow her into one of the white buildings, which he did. Once inside he gasped in amazement at the site before his eyes. There were many trees in the green house.

"We keep all the peach, banana, and orange trees in here. The grape and apple plants are in the next one." Vesta explained. Devon nodded in understanding, "Macey said to try to get at least one of each."

"Well then let me add it all up." she stated walking out of the green house. Devon watched her leave then turned back towards the trees. He strolled alongside the pipe that watered the trees daily. When Vesta came back she informed him on how much it would be and Devon counted the money he had to spend. He came to the conclusion that he had enough to buy them. After buying the seeds he only had 250G left. He then walked back to the farm since it was getting late, only to find Macey milking Bessy.

Since she was milking Bessy Devon put the chickens back in the Chicken Coop and picked up the eggs. They then planted the seeds they had just bought with care. That night Devon and Macey sat around the little table in the living room/bedroom to tell each other about their day. Macey told her brother about her visit at the Villa and how Celia felt pressured to play the piano but now she's okay. Then Devon told her about his day at Vesta's farm.

On Day 6 they ordered a sheep and Macey named him Jack; Devon doesn't really care for naming animals.

On Day 7 Macey overslept and almost had a heart attack when she woke up, but Devon said it was raining and they couldn't really do anything today. So they took a chance in the rain and went to the bar. They talked to Gustafa, Nami, Muffy, Griffen, Patrick, and Kassey while having a drink. Muffy told them about how she and Dylan were going steady and was really happy about it. She said he was coming over for a visit in the summer. Macey told her she was happy for her.

On Day 8 Devon found another hole at the digsite and it took him forever to get out. Macey thought it was funny when he told her about which got her a handful of dirt in her hair. She felt like killing Devon but didn't have time to chase him around the farm.

On Day 9 Takakura came back to the farm with two surprises for the semi-new farmers. One horse was a little tan and other was darker tan color. Macey names the darker tan one Blade and Devon named the other Rain. The whole while these few days passed by the twins where getting closer to Rock and Celia.

It was now Day 10 of Spring. The schedule Macey had made was doing good so far, Devon didn't really like the farm work but he knew he had to do it. It was Macey's turn to do farm chores and Devon was glad since Bessy really didn't like him. Last time he tried to milk her she almost kicked him over the fence of the pasture. After that Macey started milking Bessy from then on.

"Hey Hugh!" Macey called as he jogged past the farm. He stopped and started jogging in place to say, "Oh hi. It sure is getting warmer."

"Yeah it is." she nodded as she brushed her sheep, Jack.

"So are you fast?" she asked as Jack bayed.

"My dad says I'm pretty fast." he answered thoughtfully.

"Do you like to run?" he then asked, "My Dad says it's healthy for you."

"I love to run. I was on the track team in the city." she answered.

"Were you the fastest?" he asked amazed.

"Nope. I was the third fastest. There were these two girls that could run faster than me. Everytime we'd race I'd come in just an inch or two behind them." Macey informed the young boy.

"That's cool. Well I have to go. See ya later." Hugh waved as he jogged on towards the forest. The older girl smiled and waved back causing Jack to pull on her shirt. Macey chuckled lightly as she continued to brush his wool. After brushing Jack's wool Macey decided to take a break by walking to the forest; she figured she would go visit the Harvest Sprites. As Macey walked towards the forest she passed Devon walking along on the other side. He was covered in dirt and the green wagon trailed behind him in a lazy fashion.

"Hi Devon." she greeted as she passed. He greeted back with a smile, "Hi Macey."

When they passed each other they heard an earshattering scream.

"It sounded like it came from the forest." Devon stated turning to face the direction he had just come from. Then he saw Hugh in the river, trying to keep his head above water. They ran along the river's edge beside him as he passed. They looked from the boy to Vesta's farm to see Marlien had a rope in his hand. Devon picked up speed along with his sister. He took the rope, threw one end to her, and nodded. She nodded back with a look of determination on her face. Once she caught the rope she put it in her mouth, ran off the bridge, and jumped into the water after Hugh, who was hanging onto a rock.

Macey was a better swimmer then Devon, they both knew this. Right now there was no time to want to be the hero. They had to save the boy or else they would always fell guilty. Everyone was out now, watching them, and it had started to drizzle. As Macey neared Hugh his hand slipped, but Macey caught him just in time. She took the rope from her mouth to tie it around the wet boy's waist. She then held onto it tightly as Devon pulled them in with the help of Gustafa and Vesta. Celia had brought two blankets from the farm with her. Despite their efforts Macey could see it was hard for the three adults to pull them in thanks to the strong current, wind, and rain.

So the grey eyed girl did something that could very well end her life; she let go of the rope. The current was very strong but Macey managed to dog paddle to the river's edge. She grabbed onto a rock and stepped up on another that was in the water. Unfortunatly the rock was slippery, casusing her to loose her balance, her hand also slipped from the rock, and made her hit her head on a rock nearby.

'Stupid rock.' was the last thing she thought to herself before the darkness started to take over. She felt her body go numb as she heard Devon call her name. Then she felt someone grab her hand then nothing.

Devon had pulled Hugh out of the water and untied the rope from his waist. He took a blanket from Celia to wrap him up in it, hoping it would keep him warm. When he took the other one Celia asked, "What about Macey?"

"She'll be fine without it. Besides she'd do the same." he answered holding the boy close to him. He looked over at Macey's limb body before looking at the boy holding her. Everyone was surprised to see Rock holding the wet girl. No one knew he was that strong, heck he didn't even know.

"Come on Rock. We have to get them to the farm." Devon ordered. Rock nodded and followed close behind. After getting to the farm they put Macey in her bed and Hugh in Devon's. Not long after Takakura got back just before Rock left reluctantly since the storm was getting worse. After he left Takakura brought the animals in so they wouldn't get sick from staying outside in the rain while Devon took care of Macey. When Takakura came back into the house he saw Devon had his head down just enough so you couldn't see his grey eyes.

"I'm gonna go get Chris, Wally, and Dr. Hardy." he informed quietly, "Can you watch over her from me while I'm gone, Takakura?"

"Sure." was the simple reply acompanied by a nod. After Devon left Takakura looked over at the sleeping girl and noticed a small spot on the blanket was wet. He guessed Devon had been crying.

As Devon approached the mountain he saw Celia waiting for him. He stopped to see why she was outside in the rain.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked concerned, "You're gonna get sick."

"I didn't know you were the one going get Dr. Hardy. I thought since you're Macey's brother you'd stay with her." she informed not really anwering his question a little confused.

"I let Macey down once and I won't do it again."

"But you're supposed to stay with her; you're her brother."

"Macey almost died once because of me. I won't let that happen again!" Devon practically yelled. Celia took a step back. She had a surprised look on her face. Her hands were near her mouth as Devon put his head down once more so his black bangs fell over his grey eyes. Celia had never seen him like this and it scared her.

"I'm sorry. I better go." he sighed quickly as he turned to walk up the mountain. As Devon walked away he thought of how much she must hate him now. Celia didn't know if she should follow him or not. Part of her, the part that loves him, wanted to but the other part of her, the part that loves Marlin, didn't want to.

'When I call his name if he stops then it's him if not then it's Marlin.' she told herself.

"Devon wait!" she called to him. At first he kept on going but after a moment he turned to face her. She was glad he did cause she felt closer to him then she did with Marlin. He was different and that alone attracted her to him. As she got closer to him she noticed how dark his brown hair, black bangs, and grey eyes looked in the rain. She stopped to look back on Vesta's farm one more time before sighing; she had made her choise and it was time to see if it was a good one. When she caught up with him they stayed silent until Celia's curiousity got the better of her.

"You said Macey almost died once before because of you. Do you mind if I ask how?" she said in a small voice. Devon shot her a glance before speaking, "When we were eight we were playing soccor but I kicked the ball too hard and it went on the road. I offered to go get it since I was the one that had kicked in the road in the first place so when I picked it up a car came flying down the curve. I froze as it honked its horn. I heard Macey call my name and tell me to move out of the way but I was too scared. I couldn't move, I just stood there. The next thing I know I'm on the ground with the car moving past me. I looked up in time to see Macey get hit and roll over the top, then onto the pavement. Dad was yell but I didn't understand a word he had said. Then I heard Macey whisper, 'It's not his fault Daddy. The car should've been going slower. I'm possitive he didn't do it on purpose.' After that I always tried to pay her back for what she had done but nothing ever seems good enough."

Celia felt bad for Devon. She couldn't believe he still felt guilty after all these years. They walked in silence to the town and back. When they got back Chris and Wally took Hugh home after thanking Devon and a passed out Macey. Dr. Hardy said they would be fine; all they needed was a little rest and relaxation. Meanwhile in Macey's head she was trying not to let the darkness take over but was losing badly. A girl that looked just like her, but with darker grey eyes, was sitting next.

"You can't let the darkness control you." Sam warned.

"I know, I know." Macey stated with a slight hint of droziness.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?" she asked shaking. Sam pulled her sister closer to her, "It's going to be okay."

"Think of Devon, Rock, Celia, and everyone who means something to you. Don't let them down by letting the darkness take over." Sam said trying to get that well known determination out of her only sister.

"You're right." she heard Macey whisper softly, "I can't leave them, not now. I've got to stay awake."

Meanwhile next to her bed Devon was holding her hand tightly and whispered, "Come on you can't leave now. Our bond is too strong for you to give up so easily. I know you and Sam can hear me. Our bond saved Sam from complete death and it can save you."

Macey's eyes fluttered open, "You're right."

Devon hugged his sister tightly as tears of joy trickled down his face. That night he cried himself to sleep, which he hadn't done in a long time.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I don't usually cry but tonight I did. I guess the thought of almost loosing Macey again set it off. I can't believe I almost lost her. I hope I don't ever have to go through that again. I hope she's going to be okay. I'm getting sleepy so goodnight.**_

_**Love Devon Conrad Star**_


	6. Surfing Anyone?

First off I'd like to thank all of you who updated so far. So here's a big thanks to the following: Seeking-Hope, No Name, kathy001, lexy499?????????, No Name, tikzch, djdoodet, blue-eyed-cutie, ChoFrog09, Reviewer without a Log-In, Natalie Sherwood, Grasshopper16, and No Name(I think you're gonna love this chapter since you wanted some more Rock/Macey action). Those of you that weren't logged in know who you are.(I hope) Now on with chapter... Six! I had to think about it for a moment.

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

Chapter 6: Surfing Anyone?

It's now the first day of Summer and the Harvest Sprites had called Devon to their tree house. Once there he saw Nic and Nak were fighting over two Blue Feathers.

"They started fighting, this isn't going to be good. It'd be best if they stopped their fighting." Flak informed their newest friend, who they think is a Harvest Sprite.

"There are two of them so why are they fighting over them?" Devon asked curiously.

"Because they both want both of them." Flak answered.

"Stop already! When you give a Blue Feather to someone you like, something wonderful starts to happen. As long as you two have it, nothing is going to happen. I'll give them to Devon!" he excaimed before running out with them. The other three stood there confused before running after him. It wasn't quite sunrise as they stood on the road leading to the Valley.

"I put it on the Self so you don't loose it." Flak informed their human friend.

"Ahhh!" Nak wined. Nik joined him by saying, "You're so mean!"

"It's there now. Devon, are you always together with the one you love?" Flak asked him. Devon thought of Celia before answering, "I'm always with Macey but there's someone else I love that I'm not always around."

"Poor thing!" both Nic and Nak exclaimed in unison. Flak looked at the other two before replying, "We're very happy that we can always be together. We're gonna give Devon the Blue Feathers."

"I'll give them away!" Nak exclaimed. Nic then yelled as his brother ran back to the tree house, "I'm gonna give them too!"

"I'm the one who gave them away!" Flak called as he ran after them.

"No! I'm giving them to him!" the other two yelled back.

"Stop!" Devon heard Flak yell at his brothers. Devon couldn't help but smile at them. He turned when he heard Takakura talking, "I just found two Blue Feathers on the Shelf. Do you know how rare thoe are? Where'd you get them?"

"I found them." Devon answered untruthfully. Takakura continued, "There's an old tradition in these parts... A man gives a Blue Feather to a girl to propose. If she accepts, they are officially engaged. I've seen them for sale in the city for a forune, but... finding two in Forget Valley is incredable luck... Well I'm off to town."

He then turned to leave when Devon thought of soemthing, "Please don't tell Macey. I want it to be a surprise."

Takakura glanced at him before nodding and leaving. Devon smiled, "Thanks."

He then ran to the Tool Shed to get the Feathers so Macey wouldn't find them. He smiled slyly as he thought of how to get his plan into action. For the rest of the day things were a little crazy at Lynwood Farm. Macey was drugged out of her mind and thought everything was funny.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Devon asked Dr. Hardy as he watched his sister talk to things around the house. Right now she was talking to a chair.

"Hi. My name's Macey. Who are you?" she asked the chair next to her bed.

"She may be acting a little strange but it should go away in a couple of hours." he stated uneasily.

"I didn't know she was acting." Devon joked loud enough for Macey to hear. She stopped talking to the chair and looked at him blankly. Usually she would hit him with something but instead she broke out into a hit of giggles. Devon looked horrorifed, he ran over to Macey and shook her, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister!"

Macey just laughed, "I'm right here silly."

She then hugged him tightly. Devon didn't like this. Macey hated for people to be this close to her. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes for any sign of the tomboyish girl he knows and loves. Her eyelids drooped as she started to fall asleep. Before she did she whispered, "I'm sorry."

She then fell backwards fast asleep. Devon sighed as he laid on the bed gently, "I forgive you."

Rock had come to visit Macey but she was still sleeping when he came. He saw Devon planting some seeds when he called over, "Hey, Devon, where's Macey!"

Devon stopped as soon as he heard the voice. He turned and Rock could see the sweat dripping from his brow. Devon waved, "Hey Rock. Macey's in the house but she's sleeping!"

"Okay then I won't wake her." Rock stated as Devon approached him. Rock was about to leave when Devon stopped him, "Hold on Rock. I have something to give you."

He then walked into the house. A few minutes later Devon came back out with a Blue Feather. He had washed up a bit while he was in the house due to the fact that Rock couldn't see the dirt on his face anymore. He handed the Blue Feather to Rock with a smile, "I want you to have this."

As Rock took the feather he asked confused, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Macey likes you. I don't know if you like her in the same way besides you're like my best friend. We talk almost everyday." Devon answered, "I have to get back to my work but it was nice talking to you."

As he walked back to the field Devon looked at the feather in his hand. He smiled to himself when he walked from the farm to the forest to think. Devon saw him smile and ended up smiling to himself.

It's now Day 2 of Summer as Devon argued with Macey about staying in bed.

"You have to stay in bed. Doc Hardy said to get rest." Devon argued wilth his sister. Macey stood anyways, "But I feel fine."

Just as the words left her mouth she fell to the floor.

"Told ya." Devon said smuggly. Macey mumbled something under her breathe about Devon being a pain in the butt as he helped her up.

"Fine." she grumbled. She willingly let him help her onto her bed and watched him start to leave out of the door. Before he walked out he shot her a side glance, "You better stay in bed. I shouldn't be too long gone."

Macey gave him a smile as he eyed her curiously.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not really." he answered truthfully. If looks could kill Devon would be six feet under. He gave her an small smile before leaving the house. Macey sighed once he left and tried to get out of bed one more time. After a few tries she could stand for more then just a few seconds. While she was trying to learn how to walk again Devon went to Vesta's farm to get Celia. As he was about to knock on the door Celia walked out.

"Eeek! You surprised me Devon." she shrieked. As she walked out of the farm she stated, "I'm glad it didn't rain today."

Devon nodded then asked, "Can you come with me for a second?"

They stopped walking as Celia looked at him confused and Marlin walked out of the building across from the house. When he saw Celia he asked, "Celia, don't you have to go shopping?"

"I almost forgot!" she exclaimed.

"Shall I come?" Devon asked suddenly. Celia turned to face him with an even more confused look on her face, "What about your work?"

"I'm done with my work and Takakura is staying with Macey." he answered quickly.

"You came here just to meet women, didn't you?" Marlin asked suspiciously.

"Marlin don't be rude?" Celia scolded. Then Vesta walked out of the house, "What's all the fuse? Oh, Celia what are you still doing here?"

"I'm sorry... I..." Marlin interupted her before she could finish, "That guy stopped her."

"Why would he...?" she asked then Devon looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Oh Devon." Celia said softly she then turned to Vesta, "It's not his fault, Vesta. Let's go together until you have to go."

She then walked away towards the bridge. Once at the bridge Celia stopped walking, "I'm sorry, Devon. Marlin isn't a bad person. I bet he's just worried about me. You said wanted to talk to? Can we talk later? Bye now!"

And with that she was gone. Devon sighed as he started walking back to Lynwood Farm. Along the way he met up with Muffy, Griffen, Chris, and Rock. Muffy told him she was going meet Dylan and couldn't wait for him to come to the Valley. Griffen talked about the Blue Bar with him and Chris told him Hugh was going to be fine thanks to him and Macey. Rock said he was going to go down by the beach later on and asked if he wanted to come. Devon said he wasn't sure but he would try. Then Rock walked to the forest to do whatever.

When Devon walked into the house Macey wasn't there. He ran out to the pasture where Takakura was, "Where's Macey?"

"She went to the forest to get some fresh air with Blade." the older man answered. Devon sighed, "She's so stubborn. Sometimes I wonder if we are related."

Ace and Thor wined for him to play with them so he gladly played fetch with them. Meanwhile back at the forest Macey was visiting with the Harvest Sprites. When they heard Rock coming they ran into their treehouse so he wouldn't see them. Blade was eating some flowers contently as the boy walked over to Macey, who was sitting next to the pond. As Rock stood behind her she greeted without turning to face him, "Hello Rock. What brings you here?"

"Uh... I always come here at around this time of day to just relax and think about my life." he answered as he sat next to her. They sat in silience until Rock asked, "I'm going surfing later on. What do you say Babe, want to come?"

"Sounds like fun but I... can't... surf." Macey answered in a whisper. Rock gave her a strange look before smiling, "I can teach you, Babe."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him. When their eyes met Rock looked back into the pond to hide his blush, "Sure thing Babe. It's no problem."

"Thank you, Rock!" Macey excaimed as she hugged him. This caused him to to blush even harder. She let him go when she realized what she was doing, "Sorry about that."

She was looking into the pond now a little embarassed. Rock gave her smile, "It's okay, Babe. I better go get ready to go surfing. See ya later."

He left quickly to go change into his swimming trunks and get his surfboard. Macey stayed in the forest for about half an hour after Rock had left. She was thinking about her mother and father. What they were like and how different they were. Everyone keeps saying she's as headsrtong as her mother but Devon is as emotional as his father. As she stared off into space Blade walked over to her and started nibbling on her hair.

"Hey!" Macey exclaimed as she pulled her hair back, "What are you trying to do, trim my hair?"

The horse nayyed happily. Macey smiled as she stood and patted the tall animal's head, "You sure are a happy fella aren't you?"

Blade nodded as Macey climbed onto his back. Blade didn't mind carrying the young woman cause she's wasn't very heavey and she never pulled on his mane. She just patted the side of his neck in the direction she wanted him to go. As he walked towards the farm Macey saw Murry pass by.

"Hi Murry." she greeted. He looked up at her, "Hello Moi. It got hot Moi."

He kept on his way as Blade jumped over the pasture fence. Macey got off quickly, still not having all her strength, she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." she winced as she stood once more. All of the animals in the pasture came to see if she was okay. She laughed as Jack pushed on her back with his head trying to help her stand, "Thank you all but I'm fine, really."

Needless to say the animals didn't look too convinced but let it slide. After putting her bathing suit on under her normal clothes she left the farm to walk to the beach. She had a little trouble walking but when she met up with Rock he let her lean on him for support. He was still thinking about the feather and if Devon had told her about him giving the feather away. Everyone that was walking on the road stopped to watch the cute couple; if only they could see it. Ruby called the ones that were watching them into the hotel; she had a plan to get them together, along with Devon and Celia.

Once at the beach Macey let go of Rock to watch him surf. He took off his clothes to reveal a pair of white swimming trunks. As he went out to sea with his white and blue surfboard Macey heard Gustafa playing his guitar. She turned to see him under a tree playing a beautiful melody. She walked over to him and they started talking. When Rock noticed this he rode the biggest wave that came by, which was pretty big.

"Hey Macey watch this!" he called to her. He didn't know why he was so jealious of Gustafa talking to Macey but he didn't like it. When Macey turned to watch him her soft grey eyes met his yellowish ones and he got lost in their grey pools. The way the sun was reflecting in her eyes made them seem lighter than usual. He was so lost in her eyes he lost his balance and came crashing back down to reality. Macey gasped and threw her gloved hands to her mouth. When Rock washed up on the beach with his board right behind him she ran over to him and kneeled down by his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Rock nodded slowly as he opened his eyes, "Yeah I'm fine."

As he started getting up Macey went into the buidling thingy next to the boat. She took off her clothes to reveal an ocean blue one piece bathing suit. She also let down her hair so her ponytail holder wouldn't get wet. Rock was standing now with the board next to him. When they were out on the ocean a small enough wave formed Rock showed her how to paddle out towards it.

"Like this?" she asked copying his movements. He nodded, "You've got it. Now here comes the tricky part, Babe."

Macey sighed thinking he had gotten over that thing of calling her Babe. Rock stood up on the board then helped her stand. At first she couldn't get the balance right so Rock held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall off. She blushed at first but got over it. When he had let her go she had kept her balance for a few moments before she lost it and they were sent flying into the ocean. Before they hit the water Rock pulled Macey close him so they wouldn't get separated at sea. For some reason they didn't float back up and this confused them both. Then they looked down to see the surfboard had gotten hung on some coral.

It was amazing how clear the water was here and Macey almost said wow but she caught herself just in time. She was so amazed at the scene before her she hadn't realized Rock was still holding her tightly. The hole time Rock was thinking of how easy he could kiss her being this close. Their faces were only a few inches from each other. He was thinking about it but then his lungs started to burn. He let go of Macey and she undid the strap around his ankle so they could go back up. Once they hit the surface Macey exclaimed, "It was so beautiful down there!"

"Sure was." Rock stated still looking at the girl only a foot from him. Then she informed him suddenly, "I can breathe under water."

"What!" Rock exclaimed. Macey nodded, "Yep. All you have to do is breathe in enough water to let oxygen get into your lungs and keep repeating this step. Watch."

She then dived down towards the surfboard and showed him how to do it. He noticed she was taking shallow, fast breathes. He tried and got water in his nose. When he hurriedly went up for air Macey laughed but went meet him.

"You okay?" she asked him for the second time today. He nodded, "Yeah it'll just take me a little while before I get it."

It took Rock about fifteen minutes before he got it. Once he did Macey showed him how she looks at things. Soon he realized she saw things through the eyes of a child. Not long after they started diving a couple of dolphins came to play with them. One of the dolphins tackled Macey playfully causing her to bump into Rock and for the second time that day their faces were only a few inches apart. The dolphins started circling the two humans creating a small whirlpool around them causing them to get closer together. Their eyes met once more, and Rock guessed the dolphins heard his thoughts since they pushed the two causing their lips to meet. They didn't pull apart at first but it only lasted for about four to six seconds. They were both surprised the other hadn't immediately.

That night Macey told Devon and her diary of what had happened. For some reason Devon didn't seem too surprised about it. He told her it was because he knows Rock likes her. That night the kiss was all Rock could think about. Ruby kept bugging him about why he wouldn't stop smiling but he wouldn't tell her right now. As he laid on his bed he thought of the feather, and wondered about the tradition that was kept in their town. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't writen in like three days but I've been drugged out of my mind. Anyways Rock kissed me today. I don't know if I should count that or not since it was because of the dolphins. I guess I could but it was amazing how it felt to kiss him. Oh my God I'm starting not like myself. Well night and write ya tomorrow._

_Love Macey Angel Star_


	7. Aiden

You guys are the best. Thanks for the comments. Now I have a question: Would ya'll like it if I kept going with the story even after chapter one?

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

Chapter 7: Memories

On day 3 Macey was back to her 'normal' self and their daily routines were back on schedule. While Macey stayed on the farm to make sure Devon had done his chores correctly Devon was selling stuff to Van. To make sure he didn't sell anything they needed Macey only let him take some food and everything they didn't need. As Macey sat on the pasture's fence to watch the animals contently she thought to herself, 'A year ago I never would've thought I'd be here. Not in a million years.'

She sighed as a soft breeze swept across the valley, blowing her hair gently. She closed her eyes and let her body sway with the wind. All of a sudden the animals stopped moving about all at once. Macey felt the fence stop moving and opened her eyes. She waited, just as tense as the animals, to see who or what was coming. Then they saw Devon's head rising from the ground and relaxed. When she got to him he held up an outfit that was white with black patches on it and shoes that matched.

"What is it?" Macey asked unsure if she really wanted to know.

"It's called Moo Moo Summer." Devon answered, "I bought it from Van. Do you like it?"

Macey didn't want to hurt his feelins as she nodded slowly, "Um... Sure."

"Great! Cause I got you one too." he exclaimed taking a girl virson of the outfit out of his backpack. Macey forced a smile as she took it from him, "Isn't that nice."

Macey didn't care for the light green skirt and she hated wearing white because it got dirty easily.

"Why don't you go try it on." Devon suggested eagerly.

"Maybe later. I forgot to tell you Gustafa is going to be hosting the Summer's Festival at his house." Macey stated eager to change the subject. Good thing for her Devon started talking about it with her and forgot about the matching outfits, "Sounds fun. When is it?"

"On the fifth." she answered, "You want to go?"

"Yeah, why not?" he said as they walked towards the house.

"Are you going to take Celia?" she asked opening the door. Devon sat on a chair before answering, "I'll ask her if she wants to walk with me there."

He watched as Macey dropped her new clothes in the dresser with a shudder and closed it with her foot, "I think she'd like that."

"Yeah I guess." Devon stated a bit depressed. He was looking at the floor so his sister asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." he answered with a fake smile but Macey didn't believe him, "You're a bad lier. Did something bad happen today?"

He looked at her, "I met Celia at the forest today and we talked a bit. I didn't get the feeling that she loves me."

"I guess fools are blind when it comes to love." she stated sitting on her bed. Then Devon looked at her confused, "But Rock likes you and you're blind to just how much."

"Of course I know how much and that's what scares me. I said I would never fall in love again. I promised myself I wouldn't get hurt. And do I look like a fool?" she asked him. Before he could answer Sam answered for him through Macey, "Yep."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Really you are since you're talking to Devon and I'm part of Devon."

"Would you please stop doing that. You make be sound like I'm going crazy."

"You can't get somewhere if you're already at the place where you're going."

"Go away. I'm not listening to you."

"Just stating the truth."

Devon thought it was funny to watch Macey argue with herself. She had done it plenty of times when they were younger. He started laughing to himself and looked outside. He noticed it was getting late and said, "We have to finish our chores. It's getting late."

"Kay." Macey said before running outside to put the animals in. After putting the animals in, and watering the crops they laid down to get some sleep before the next day came. At around midnight Devon slipped back into his work clothes and went down stairs. As he opened the door Macey asked half asleep, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going check on the animals." he answered softly. She nodded slightly before falling back to sleep. Devon watched her for a few moments with a smile before walking through the door. He walked quietly to the forest. It was kinda magical in a way; the forest. He thought it looked amazing at night. Once there he looked around as if waiting on someone then he saw a figure by the pond.

"Rock is that you?" he asked unsure. He heard a male voice, "Yeah it's me."

Then he stepped into the light and Devon could make out the figure of the blonde haired boy, "I'm glad you came. I didn't know if you would or not being her brother and all."

"Like I said you're my friend and I know Macey likes you so why would I mess with her happiness?" Devon asked not moving. Rock wasn't sure if it was a question or not so he didn't answer it. Instead he asked, "So how can I get her to love me?"

"Well you can't get to her by just giving her material things. Her birthday is on the ninth of Fall, and if you give her something I'm sure she'd like it. You see Macey doesn't waste her time on many material things, and she's not the most romantic girl. But you could do something romantic and hook her. No she would much rather do something fun than romantic." Devon stated thoughtfully.

Rock started to get the feeling Devon was talking more to himself than to him. Then Devon nodded, "Yep. You should lean more to the fun side than the romantic side. I have to go before she wakes up and realizes I'm gone."

Devon then ran back to the farm. Rock watched him go quietly, thinking of how he could get Macey to love him. When Rock got home he laid down; watching the ceiling in silience. All he could think of was the kiss. It was small and short but he felt something when their lips touched. He touched his lips lightly as a smile curved onto his face. Then he fell asleep smiling contently.

In his dream he was surrounded by water and was wearing his blue swimming trunks. He was standing on the bottom of the ocean. He could feel the sand between his toes, and the water around his body. He was amazed he wasn't floating to the surface or that he could breathe. Then he saw Macey in her ocean blue bathing suit. She was holding onto a dolphin's fin as the creature swam towards him. When she let go of the mammal she landed gently in front of Rock. Her hair slowly settled on her shoulders as sand from the floor came up a few inches before falling back down. She flashed him a small smile before asking, "How goes it?"

'She's so beautiful.' Rock thought to himself. He then decided to ask what was going on.

"What-" was all Rock could get out before Macey put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was surprised as first but then leaned into the kiss and put his arms around her waist. It seemed to drag on forever but when it was broken she grabbed onto the dolphin's fin as he swam away.

"Rock... Rock... Rock!" he could hear her call his name. He tried to move but his legs were numb. Then he felt something from behind him grab him. He screamed, waking up to find Ruby in his room. She was sitting on his bed with her hands on his shoulders. He had bolted up right in his bed and Ruby gave him a strange look, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You just scared me that's all." he answered, trying to avoid eye contact. She then asked, "Were you dreaming of a girl?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" he blushed. Ruby answered, "Well you said she's so beautiful when I walked in. So who were you dreaming about?"

"A friend that's all. Why did you come wake me up anyways?" he asked confused. After all it was ten o'clock instead of the usuall twelve when he got up. Ruby smiled, "I want you to go get Macey for me. I have to ask her something."

"Um... Okay. Let me get dressed." he said, thinking about the dream. After getting dressed he walked to Lynwood Farm slowly. Sure he wanted to see her but he was afraid at how she would react to him after the little kiss they shared. When he finally got to the farm he heard Devon and Macey argueing about if Macey was short or not. He walked up the small incline leading to the farm see Macey standing on Devon's side to see if he was taller; which he was.

"I am not short." Macey hissed as at her brother. She was about three or four inches shorter than he was. When he saw Rock he suggested, "Then let's see if you're taller then Rock."

He pushed Macey to Rock's side but she was still shorter by about three inches. Macey looked at her brother hopefully but he shook his head, "Nope, You're still shorter."

Macey crossed her arms and thought of different ways she could kill her brother. While she thought of all the ways she could torture her twin Devon asked Rock, "Hey, man. How's it going?"

"As good as good could be. By the way my mom sent me to come get Macey. She wants to ask her something." he answered. Upon hearing her name Macey snapped out of her daydream, "What? Who wants me?"

"Miss Ruby sent Rock over here to get you, Sunshine." Devon stated with an evil smirk. The name sent shivers up and down her spine, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Hehe. Why not Aunt Racheal use to call you that all the time?" Devon laughed.

"That woman was off her rocker." Macey stated as she hugged herself.

"I'm sorry May. I couldn't help you." he apologized.

"Sure you couldn't." she stated sarcasticly. Devon smiled as she sighed, "Fine. I forgive you... Waterlilly."

Devon glared at his sister, "I'm gonna hurt to you so bad!"

"Not if you can't catch me! Come on, Rock!" she excaimed grabbing Rock's wrist and running towards the Inner Inn. Devon hadn't even tried to chase her. He knew how she would use everything around her to make sure he couldn't catch her. When Macey and Rock stopped running they were breathing heavier than usuall. As they walked a silience fell over them. Niether knew what to say to the other so they just stayed silient.

"So are you going to the Summer Festival?" Rock asked after a few moments. Macey nodded, "I'm going with Devon and possibly Celia."

"Then, maybe I could, um, go with you guys?" Rock asked with slight hesitation. Macey blushed before answering, "Sure, why not. We can all go together."

'I never use to hesitate like that around other girls.' Rock thought to himself, 'With all the other girls I dated you'd think I could get her to fall for me just like the others. No, it's like Devon said Macey's different. She's not like other girls.'

'Come on girl start acting like yourself.' Macey scolded herself. She nodded to herself and she instintly went back to her 'normal' self. She pushed Rock playfully before running, "Race you!"

"Huh?" Rock looked at he confused before running after her. Macey turned her head to see Rock not too far behind her when she turned her head back in the direction she was running she had just enough time to see the column of the Inner Inn before hitting it. As she slid to the ground the slowly she groaned, "That hurt."

"Um... Are you okay, Babe?" Rock asked concerned. Macey stood up quickly and laughed, "Good thing my head is as hard as brick."

"We better go see what your mom wanted." she stated walking through the door. Ruby was talking to Nami about something before Nami started walking towards the door to leave.

"Hi Nami." Macey greeted with a smile. Nami just nodded, "Hi."

"She's not very friendly is she?" Macey asked after Nami had left.

"She's nice, you just have to get to know her." Ruby answered.

"Rock said you wanted me for something." she stated turning to face Ruby. Ruby nodded, "Yes I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor."

"Sure. What is it?" she asked eager to know.

"Well I wanted to know if could go to town with Rock. You see he likes to flirt with all the girls and doesn't come home untill late at night so would you mind going to make sure he gets back before five tonight?" Ruby asked starting the first phase of 'Operation Love'.

"Mom!" Rock wined. He didn't like where this was going. He somewhat wanted Macey to say no. After a moment or two Macey nodded, "No,"

Rock smiled as Ruby frowned but that changed when Macey finished the sentence, "problem."

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed as Rock groaned behind them, "Now off with you. Here's the list. Remember back before five."

Macey nodded, "Back before five, got it."

She then walked out with Rock right behind her. She was excited about going to town. The last time she was there it was amazing, but she didn't really have time to look since Dylan was rushing her to Forget-Me-Not. Rock wasn't as eager as she was about going to town. Sure he wanted to leave Forget Valley, but that was before he met Macey. Now he didn't care if he lived in Forget Valley for the rest of his life. As they passed Vesta's farm they saw Devon talking to Celia.

"Hey Dev!" Macey called to her brother. Devon turned to face her, "Hey May. Where are you going?"

"You're going to town." she answered.

"See ya when you get back." he said as Macey started walking towards the mountain again.

"See ya. Bye Celia." she called as Celia waved a goodbye. When they got to town Macey looked in every window of every store they passed. There were all sorts of things that she had never seen. Sure she use to live in the city but it was a lot smaller than this. Rock thought it was funny how she acted like a child in a candy store. As they walked past a group of girls they all called, "Hi Rock."

Both he and Macey stopped to face them. Rock greeted with a smile, "Hey girls."

One with red hair walked up to Macey, "Are you his new girlfriend?"

"What? No, I'm just a friend." she answered quickly. Rock looked a little down when she said that but it was true. It's not like he asked her out on a date or anything like that. The redhead smiled, "Great! That means he's still availible."

When they heard this the girls started talking to Rock all at once. Macey thought to herself, 'Well he sure is popular with the girls.'

"Hey Rock we have to finish shopping. You know we have to get back before five." Macey stated a little iritated at the rude group.

"She's right. I've got to go girls." he said walking towards Macey. As they started walking away from the group they heard a male's voice call, "Hey Macey!"

Macey stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice. She knew who it was but didn't want to talk to him.

'All the people in this world and he has to be one of them I meet up with in the city.' she thought as dread filled her. She started walking away as a fast pase.

"Where are you going?" Rock asked her confused.

"Anywhere but here." she answered. But before she could get away from the male he caught up to her.

"Hey Macey. I guess you didn't hear me when I called you. That's okay not everyone has good hearing." he said with a smile.

'Boy I'd love to swipe that smile off his face.' Macey thought to herself but forced a smile, "Guess not."

'How is this guy?' Rock asked himself unssure if he wanted to know. The boy was about his age, had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with shoes to match.

"What do you want Aiden?" Macey asked annouyed. He smiled, "Is that anyway to greet someone you haven't seen in a year or two?"

"It is if you don't want to talk to that person." she snapped. She turned to walk away with Rock right behind her. When they were a little ways away he called to her, "Go ahead and run! You're just like your mother!"

Macey stopped dead in her tracks. Her head was down just enough so her bangs fell over her eyes. She turned slowly, "What did you say?"

"I said you're just like your mother. Running from the past just like she ran away from your father." he smirked. Rock looked at Macey confused, he didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it.

"Do ever talk about my mother or father again. My mother didn't run. They got divorced. They were too different and they knew it; so just crawle back under that rock that you came from." she growled in a low voice.

"And if I do; what are you going to do about it?" he asked smuggly. Macey slowly picked up her head. When she did Rock noticed her pupils were narrowed. Macey knew if Devon was here he'd stop her from what she's about to do but she really didn't care since he wasn't here. She walked over to Aiden calmly. When she pulled back her fist he laughed and patted his stomache, "Right here. Hit me as hard as you can."

Needless to say she did. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of him. He grabbed his stomache and fell to his knees.

"Mother says hi." Macey whispered loud enough for him to hear before spinning around on one leg and kicking him in the head with other. He fell to the ground on his side as Macey kneeled down beside him to whisperer in his ear.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right here and now." she hissed. As she stood to leave she called, "Let's go Rock! We have to get back before five!"

Rock was staring at Aiden in disbelief. When he heard Macey call his name he ran to catch up with her. He really didn't want to make her even more mad than she already is. When they got back to Forget Valley it was ten minutes before five. The whole way back the two hadn't spoken one word to each other. That night it was hard for both to fall asleep with the memories of the day's events running through their minds.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**When Macey got home she was quiet the whole time. She didn't even talk to me at dinner. I wonder what's wrong with her. Well after tomorrow it's going to be the fifth and that means the Summer Festival is going to start. I can't wait for it to get here. I hope it's going to be fun. Well night.**_

_**Love, Devon Conrad Star**_


	8. Leave Me Alone

A big thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here's chapter 8. Sorry I'm so late in undating but my grandma came over Thursday and stayed till Monday. She played on my computer the whole time so I couldn't get anything done. And when I finally started this chapter we went down south till yesturday, didn't get back till one this morning, and when we came back my computer had been shut down. I hadn't saved what I had writen and now I have to start all over. Before I forget how's it Down Under, Mate?

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

Chapter 8: Leave Me Alone

The next day didn't go as well as hoped for the twins of Lynwood Farm. Then again it went as well as expected cosidering who showed up at the farm. Devon was on his way to the waterfall to fish when he saw Aiden walking down the mountain's path. He muttered under his breath, "Oh no."

The sun was just starting to raise so no one was really up and about yet. Devon felt it better this way so no one would see him around him and his sister. He gripped the pole tightly as Celia walked out of the house only to see Aiden coming down the mountain. Celia got tense when he smiled at her. She just watched him carefully as Devon ran back to the farm. When he got there Macey was milking Bessy. He regreted having to tell her but he had to. After telling her he saw the light in her eyes fade quickly.

"Great. Does he have a death wish?" she asked Devon as she walked down the incline with her brother right behind her. He shrugged, "I don't think so, but if he does I don't want you to grant him that wish."

He could hear Macey mutter something to herself but didn't ask what she had said. As they watched him making his way towards them they saw him smile at Celia again.

"Looks like he's trying to get your girlfriend." Macey stated somewhat amused. She glanced at Devon just in time to see him glare at Aiden.

"Maybe I'll let you grant him his death wish." he growled, wishing the boy was dead.(A/N: So much drama.) As Aiden crossed the bridge he wondered why Celia hadn't smiled back at him. Most girls couldn't resist his smile, then again Macey had. He figured it was the air or something. When he finally made it to Macey and Devon he greeted, "Devon, long time no see. How have you been?"

"I've been better. Now what do you want?" he asked coldly. He noticed a bruise on his face where Macey had kicked him just the day before.

"I just came to get what rightfully belongs to me." Aiden answered before looking at Macey, "I'm glad to see you're not still mad at me from what happened yesturday."

Devon looked at Macey questioningly. Macey just gave him a sheepish smile. When Aiden noticed this he asked, amusment clear in his voice, "What? Did your lovely sister tell you about what happened yesturday? Well I'm sure you two have some talking to do so I'll leave you."

As he walked away he looked over his shoulder, "I will get what's mine."

"Do you think I could plead insanity if he ends up dead in some alley? That is if they think it was me?" Macey asked somewhat jokingly. Devon shrugged, "Don't know. But then again I'm sure you could pull it off."

"Are you two okay?" they heared Celia's small voice ask from a meter away. Both young adults turned to face her but Macey spoke first, "I'll be checking on the animals if you need me."

And with that she walked up the incline she had just walked down from. Devon and Celia nodded as they watched her leave them. The people of Forget Valley were just starting to move around as Devon explained Aiden was just stopping by. He hoped he wouldn't come back anytime soon, but knew better than that. He knew he'd be back and soon. Devon then gave Celia a smile, "Do you want to come fishing with me?"

"I really don't care for fish." she answered a little uneasy.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Devon apologized quickly. Celia gave him one of her understanding smiles causing him to blush, "Then I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." she stated walking back to Vesta's Farm.

"Hey wait up!" Devon called to her. When she turned to see what he wanted he ran to catch up to her. When he reached her side he smiled, "The least I can do is walk you back to the farm."

"Um... thank you." she muttered, blushing. That night at around midnight Aiden came back to Forget Valley. He walked up the incline to Lynwood Farm quickly and as quietly as he could. He didn't wake the dogs but knew that wouldn't last long. They would eventually wake up and chase him off. The boy grinned an evil grin when he saw Macey walking out of the Chicken Coop in her nightly clothes of navy blue t-shirt and black shorts. He walked over to her quickly and grabbed her from behind.

"Hello dear." he whisperer in her ear as her eyes widened. Aiden put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream and started dragging her off. Well Macey wasn't going without a fight so she elbowed him in his side. He let go and she spun around quickly before backing up out of his reach or so she thought.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. He gave her a smile, "Like I said I came to get what belongs to me."

"I don't belong to you." her voice was laced with ice.

"Oh but you do. Your mother is the reason my dad drank himself to death." he explained.

"My mother didn't put the bottle in his hand. He bought it his own self." she spat.

"But your mother turned him down. She broke his heart. And when I got older he explained to me she had a daughter. He said that daughter belonged to me and I should take what's rightfully mine."

"Well your father was wrong."

"You ungratfull little worm." he spat, "I tried to show you what you'd be missing out on. I tried to make you fit in but you wouldn't take that chance. You always were different and everyone hated you for it but you didn't care. The words the other kids spoke didn't get through to you. And when I tried to help you fit in you turned me down just as your mother turned down my father."

"Must run in the family." she stated.

"Your stubborness?" he asked.

"No. Your stupidity." she smirked. He was angry now and his anger kept rising. He growled loudly at her waking up Thor and Ace. Both dogs got out of their doghouses in time to see Aiden backhand Macey across the face. The hit took her off guard and she lost her balance causing her to fall to the ground but not before hitting her head on the fence. It knocked her out before she hit the ground. Aiden drew his leg back to kick her but Ace bit him before he could.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, trying to shake the dog off his leg. Meanwhile Thor was barking and scratching on the door. The scratching and barking woke up Devon. He walked down the stairs sleepily but when he saw Macey wasn't in bed he ran outside. Once outside he saw Macey lying on the ground, blood coming from her head. It wasn't a lot but it was steadily coming. When he saw Aiden fighting with the dogs he ran over to him. He punched him in the jaw before Aiden could react. He then hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"What happened?" Devon heard Rock ask from behind. Devon guessed he had heard Thor's barking and came as soon as he could.

"Macey's hurt. She's loosing blood and I need to go get a doctor." Rock looked over at the bleeding girl before asking, "What can I do?"

"Go get Takakura. I think he's still asleep." he told him. Rock nodded and went to get Takakura. While he did that Devon walked over to Macey and picked her up. Her head fell against his should causing blood to get all over bare skin. He carried her into the house, laid her on her bed, and hurriedly tried to stop the bleeding. When Rock walked into the house he saw Devon looking all over for bandages.

"Great." Rock heard him mutter, "So much for that first aid kit."

"Can you find any bandages?" Rock asked. Devon shook his head, "Nope."

Rock looked over at Macey before taking off his white vest.

"Here use this." he told Devon, handing him his vest.

"But Rock-" he protested but Rock just smiled, "No biggy. I got more at the inn."

Devon smiled before wrapping it around his sister's head. After wrapping it firmly around he muttered, "Thank you, Rock."

Rock just waved it off, "It was nothing. All I did was give you my vest."

"Yeah." he said silently. That night Rock and Devon took turns watching her until the doctor came with Takakura while the dogs watched Aiden outside. The next day the doctor came, along with the police, and said since it was a small injury she should recover quickly. Devon was glad that Aiden was being sent to jail for attempted murder and would never see him again. Everyone in the Valley came to visit Macey, even though she wasn't awake yet. Celia said she would come back later after her work was done and Rock never left Macey's side.

It made Rock slightly jealious when Gustafa or another guy would bring her get well gifts. Oh did I say slightly I meant it tortured him. At around noon Macey woke up. When she saw Devon and Rock standing over her she jokingly asked, "Who died?"

"You moron. You had us all worried." Devon stated as he let a tear fall down his face. As Macey sat up she grabbed her head with one hand, "I fell like I got hit by a bus. Or at least have a very bad hangover."

"Actually you were hit by a fence but I guess it felt like a bus." Rock informed her. She gave him a smile, "I was kidding. I don't remember it all. Just bits and peices."

While Devon and Rock tried to fill in the peices for her Marlin and Celia were in the forest talking. Marlin looked more nervious than usual as he tried to gather up enough courage to do what he was about to do.

"Um... Celia." he said in a low voice. She turned from the pond to face him, "What is it Marlin?"

"Um, well. We've known each other for a while now and I was just wondering if-" he started before pulling out a blue feather. He was blushing redder than a sunburnt tomato(A/N: If a tomato can get sunburnt.). Celia looked surprised but she gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Marlin but I can't. I mean I just don't feel the same about you."

His face showed the hurt he felt but he forced a smile, "That's okay. I understand."

"Don't worry. There will be other girls for you to fall in love with." she explained. Marlin just nodded as he walked off in silence back to Vesta's Farm. As he passed Lynwood Farm he glared at Devon as he walked outside. He had everything; his health, his sister, his farm, his animals, and now he had Celia's heart. Marlin knew why she would choose Devon over himself. There were lots of reasons, just none Marlin understood. He didn't get what was so special about Devon. After all he looked a little freaky; with that brown hair and black bangs and grey eyes. As he walked back to Vesta's Farm he saw Celia walk over to Devon.

They started talking and soon Celia dissapeared into the house to talk to Macey. Marlin shook his head and walked back to his home with his feather in his pocket. He hated the way his heart hurt so much right now. As he walked home he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night Aiden almost killed me! Three times I've come close to dieing and yet here I am talking to you. Someone up there most really like me. I hope whomever that someone is keeps likeing me. I would write more but I'm a little out of it right now. So see ya tomorrow._

_Love, Macey Angel Star_


	9. Medication is Bad for You

Thank you everyone for the reviews, I love you all. As friends of course. In case I haven't said it already I don't own Harvest Moon. Now that that's settled on with chapter nine.

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

Chapter Nine: Medication is Bad for You

Today was day 5 of Summer and well Macey couldn't exactly go to the Summer Festival. But of course she tried to convince Devon to bring her and that's just what she was doing right now.

"Come on Devon. I can ride on Blade. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Macey complained. She hated being in the house much less alone in the house.

"For the last time no. You're not going." Devon told her forcefully. He was packing his backpack now that he had finished the morning task that were demanded of him that came with the farm. Macey crossed her arms in a childish way, "You're not my dad."

She was sitting in the bed since Devon wouldn't let her walk. She insisted she was fine but Devon knew better than to trust her on something like this. Macey stated in an annouyed fachion, "You know you didn't have to chain me to the bed."

"It was the only way to keep you in bed." he told her as he glanced over at her. He could see the patch on her forehead from where her head had hit the fence.(A/N: That's four h's in a row.)

"What if I have to pee?" she asked him with a smirk. He turned away from the kitchen to face her, "Rock is coming over so he'll unlock the lock if you need to go."

He heard her mumble something under her breath about being a prisoner but didn't hear everything she said. Macey looked at the chain around her left foot the was tied to the bed. She then sighed as he started to walk out the door, "You're mean."

"No I'm not." he protested, "Just worried about you."

Macey then smiled playfully, "I got you to say no again."

Devon shook his head and sighed as walked over to her. He sat on the bed next to her, pulling her into an embrace. Her muscles stiffened from his touch, but she was always like that. For some reason her body grew tence when someone got this close to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he spoke softly, "Please don't make this any harder. I don't want to loose you or come close to loosing you again."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like being in the house all day." she responded just as softly. Macey could feel him smile, "I know, but I'll bring you something back for having to stay in the house all day."

She smiled and said in a sweet three year-old's voice, "Ownwe if you promise."

Devon nodded and laughed, "I promise."

He pulled out of the embrace, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then gave her a small smile, "Now be a good little girl while I'm gone."

"Yes bwig bwotha." she stated still in her childish voice as he stood. Macey smiled at him and Devon smiled back before walking out the door. Macey waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone before trying to catch the key that was on the other side of the table. She was halfway out the bed but still couldn't reach it.

'Darn my shortness.' she thought to herself frustratedly. As she was doing so Rock walked in on her. When he saw her he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Macey answered quikcly. She quickly sat up in bed and returned her hand to her side. Rock eyed her suspisiously for a moment before closing the door behind him.

"So, Devon said you'd be coming. What are we going to do while everybody's out having fun?" she asked curious to know what they would be doing and wanting to change the subject. Before answering her Rock took the chair out of the corner and placed it near her bed. He sat in it with a small thud while answering, "Not sure. There's not much we can do in here."

"Well that's no fun." she stated falling back in her bed. Apparently she didn't know this would give her a bad headache for a few minutes cause when her head hit the pillow she winced.

"You okay, Babe?" Rock asked her when he saw her wince. She waved it off before she put her hands behind her head in a lazy fashion and crossed her legs indian style as she laid there. Macey sighed as she closed her eyes, "You know you don't have to stay with me all day if you don't want to. Just because I can't go anywhere doesn't mean you can't have any fun today."

"I know, but I wanted to stay with you. It wouldn't be fun without you." he informed her.

"That's really sweet of you." she stated with a smile, eyes still closed. Rock was glad she had her eyes closed otherwise she would've seen him blush. He was amazed at how different she looked out of her usual outfit. Having her hair down made her look even more different. When Macey opened her left eye to see why he was so quiet she found he was staring at her. She asked, "What's so interesting?"

Rock shook his head to clear his thoughts before answering, "Nothing I was just, well what I mean is you look different with your hair down."

"I didn't think I looked that different. Maybe I should put it back up." she said thoughtfully.

"No!" Rock said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Macey gave him a confused look as he turned his head so she couldn't see him blush, "It looks nice down."

It was Macey's turn to turn her head towards the wall so he couldn't see her blush as she whispered, "Thanks."

They stayed silient for a few moments before boredom got the best of Macey and she asked, "Hey Rock can you bring me my backpack please?"

"Sure." he nodded with a smile. She sat up as he went take it off the dresser to bring it to her.

"Thank you bunches." she thanked when he handed it to her. She looked around in it until she found a sketchbook, a white eraser, and a pencil. Macey flipped it open until she came to the first blank page. She then started drawing as she hummed to herself 'Do You Ears Hang Low?'. Sure it was a child's song but it was a good child's song. Well at least Macey thought so; Devon on the other hand hated the song. As Macey drew Rock asked her full of curiousity, "How can you just sit there and act like nothing happened?"

She answered his question without looking at him, "Well I think it's because I'm not afraid to die."

"Does that mean you don't care if you live?" he then asked. She just shook her head as she continued to draw, "No. You see there's a difference between wanting to live and knowing death. I _do _want to live but I also _know_ death. And because I know death I'm not afraid of it."

"Oh." was all he said.

"How do you know death? How can you know death?" he asked out of pure curiousity.

"Well," she began as she drew, "you see it's like this. Say you're a rabbit being watched by a fox. Your children are near when the fox attacks. He goes after the baby rabbits because they're not as fast as you. Right then you have to make a choice. You can either let the fox eat your children or give your own life to save them. Then you run in front the fox to destract him from the fleeing children. He decides since you're bigger you would make a better meal for his own pups. You fight with him for a while but just long enough for your children to be safe. Now your job is done; you have protected your children with your life and thus they have a life of their own to live. And while you are in heaven looking down from the clouds you watch over them just as you would if you were still on Earth; regreting that you had to leave so soon, but glad that your children will always remember you in their hearts and forever be gratfull that is wasn't time for them to die yet. So you see no one ever really dies. We just think we do because the other beings on Earth can't see those that are dead."

Rock nodded in understanding, "So what you're saying is that we'll die someday so why worry about when that day will come. And that we should live life now before our day gets here."

"In a nutshell." she nodded.

"Never thought about it that way. Heck I haven't really thought about death at all until now." Rock stated. Macey smiled, glad she could get him to think about his life here on Earth.

"I suggest you don't waste _too_ much time thinking about it." she stated with a small smile, "I don't really plan for the future and look at where I am now. Guess that explains a lot, huh?"

Rock just smiled back and nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Suddenly Macey's stomache growled. She stopped drawing, pencil still in hand, and laughed as she blushed, "Guess I'm hungry."

"Do you want me to cook soemthing, Babe?" Rock asked. She set the book and pencil down on the bed and shook her head, "No that's okay. Since you came to stay with me the least I can do is cook for you."

"But I promised your brother to keep you in bed."

"What Devon don't know won't hurt him." she argued. She gave Rock the famious puppy-dog look, "Please."

Well he couldn't say no to her. He could've sworn he felt his heart melt at that moment. Rock gave her a smile, "Sure why not."

While all this was going on Devon and Celia were walking to Gustafa's hut to start the Summer Festival. When they got there they saw quite a few people outside, ready to begin. After the fun festival everyone continued on with what they were doing before the festival. Devon was gonna go check on Macey, but decided to walk to the forest with Celia instead. When they got there they watched the pond with wondering eyes. As they stared into the water Devon thought of trying something.

"I wonder if I can jump over the pond." he wondered out loud. Celia gave him a confused, "What are you talking about?"

He just gave her a smile as he backed up a few feet. Then he ran from where he stood, towards the pond. As he got to the edge of the pond he jumped. Well he almost made it. Celia covered her eyes as he landed in the water, causing a big splash. When Celia moved her hands she saw Devon wading over to the other side. When he got out he turned to face her with a sheepish grin plastured on his face. Celia quickly went around the pond to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Devon nodded, "I'm fine it's just a little water."

He then noticed she was staring into the water intintly. Devon wondered what she was looking at so he turned to see she was watching the blue feather he had had in his pocket.(A/N: Some place for it.)

"Oh man!" he exclaimed grabbing it quickly. He turned to see Celia staring at him. She looked so hurt Devon couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes. He felt guilty for making her so sad; if only she knew who it was for. She turned to run back to Vesta's Farm when Devon grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She was on the verg of crying when he pulled her into an embrace. She had her hands on his chest with her head in the middle of her hands. His voice was soft as he spoke while she sobbed into his already wet shirt, "I didn't want you to see the feather yet."

"Who's it for?" she asked bluntly. Devon was somewhat amazed at how blunt she was being but guessed it was because she was upset.

"Well," he began, "It's for, what I mean is I was going to wait until Winter but I guess there's why no reason to wait now. I was going to give it to you."

"R-really?" she asked a little amazed. If she would've had her head up he would've seen her eyes grow wide. He nodded with a barely noticable smile, "Yep."

"Why?" Celia asked curiously, her head still on his chest. Devon sighed; he didn't understand why female's always wanted to know why, but answered anyways, "Because you like animals, you're pretty, you're smart, and because I admire you."

Celia couldn't comprehend it all at once, but after a few moments of it sinking in she looked up from his shirt. She looked into his grey eyes for any sign of a lie, for any sign that suggested he would hurt her, but couldn't find one. Slowly he leaned forward and closed his eyes. At first Celia was a little scared but she thought of something. If the feather was really for her then she would be his wife in the near future. Plus she never had anyone kiss her before.

Butterflies could be felt in her stomache as he got closer. After all it was just a kiss so she closed her eyes, leaned in, and let him kiss her. At first she didn't know how to respond and this worried Devon a bit. Soon she kissed him back, which made him relax a bit. And boy did it feel amazing! It was their first kiss and they wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone else. The kiss lasted for a moment or two. When they pulled out of the kiss Devon asked with a smile, "So is that a yes?"

Celia nodded smiling back, "Sure."

She then laid her head on his chest again, not wanting to leave the safty she felt in his arms. She sniggled closer to him as she started to speak, "I've always dreamed about getting a blue feather. You know my father gave one to my mother. I'm glad I said no to the other proposle."

"What other proposle?" he asked confused. Celia realized she had let it slip so she continued, "Marlin asked me just yesturday."

"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly. She could hear the sencerity in his voice. Celia then nodded, "I use to love him. But then you came to Forget Valley and everything changed."

"Can we sit cause my legs feel kinda heavey?" he asked hopfully. Celia laughed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Great!" Devon excliamed as let go of Celia and fell to the ground with a thud. He patted the ground next to him for Celia to sit next to him. She started to sit but she slipped on the wet ground and landed in Devon's lap. Her dress blew up and Celia quickly put it down while blushing. Both of their faces turned a bright red but niether made a move to, well, move from their spot.

"I'm sorry." she apologized timidly. She reminded Devon of a timid rabbit, not knowing fully if she can trust you but then again knowing she can. He wanted to push any doubts she had for their love out of her mind so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Upon doing so he whispered, "Don't worry I promise I'll never to anything to hurt you as long as I live."

The statement took Celia by surprise but she soon laid her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. Devon then stated thoughtfully, "I don't think we should tell everyone in the Valley just yet. I was thinking maybe wait until the end of the year. Then we can tell everyone and you can move into the farm."

"Why?" she asked wanting him to explain himself.

"Well that way I can tell Macey and we'll have more time to settle into the farm. Plus we can get everything ready for you before you move in with us." he explained. Celia nodded with understanding, "Okay."

"What about Vesta?" she asked suddenly.

"What about her?" Devon asked confused.

"Should I tell her?" Celia asked thoughtfully.

"It's totally up to you if you want her to know or not." Devon answered. Celia couldn't help but smile. Devon, her true love, was holding her in his arms, she felt safe around him. She still couldn't believe she was getting married and to Devon at that. To her he was the most perfect guy in the world, Macey might say otherwise. He loved her as much as she loved him and he had promised to never hurt her for as long as he lived. What girl in her right mind, or left one for that matter, wouldn't want to hear those words.

"You think they miss yet?" he asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hope not." she answered truthfully. Niether wanted the moment to end but the silence was too much. So Celia asked, "Do you mind telling me about your parents?"

"Uh..." at first Devon didn't know how to respond then he heard Sam's voice telling him that he was going to marry Celia he had to tell her everything. He nodded more to Sam than Celia as he began the story of his life, "Well my mom and dad split up a year after we were born. They decided since they were so different they couldn't make it work. So for their children's sake they left and slowly we bagan to forget about each other. I couldn't remember Macey and she couldn't remember me."

"That's so sad." Celia said sympatheticly with sorrow in her eyes. Devon laughed, "I guess but look at us now. We're running our very own farm, with Takakura owning one third of it, and Macey doesn't even care that she's come close to death three times now."

"Three?" Celia asked confused, tilting her head to the left slightly. Devon nodded, "Remember when I told you she almost died once because of me?"

Celia nodded so Devon continued, "Well a year after Mom died and Macey moved in with me and Dad we were playing catch in the front yard..."

**Start Flashback**

Six year-old versions of Devon and Macey were playing catch with a baseball in front of a two-story building. Macey was wearing a blue jean skort, a red shirt, black shoes, and had her hair up in high ponytail. Devon was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, a red shirt, and black shoes. Devon caught the ball with a smile, "The person who came up with 'you throw like a girl' never met you."

"You think?" Macey asked with a small grin. It was Devon's turn to throw the ball so he threw it a little high to see if Macey could catch it. Needless to say she couldn't because of her height.

"That's not fair. You did that on purpose!" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest tightly.

"Did not." he protested. He looked both ways before running onto the road to get the ball. As soon as he grabbed it a car came speeding around the curve. His eyes widened in terror. He heard Macey call his name and tell him to move but he couldn't. He was paralyzed with fear. Macey growled as she started running after Devon. He had closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come. As soon as Macey got to him she pushed out of the way of the car quickly.

"Macey!" they both heard their father yell. As soon as he heard his sister's name Devon looked up just in time to see her get hit by the car. Her small body rolled over the top of the speeding car and landed on the ground with a thud. The car kept going nonstopped.

"Macey!" he called out as he ran to her side. He picked up her limb body and held her close. He was trembling with fear. Soon a tear found it's way down his face and landed on Macey's cheek. Her eyes opened halfway as she smiled, "You know they should really learn to slow down."

Devon choked out a sob, "Stupid fool. You should've let the car hit me."

"I couldn't do that. Then I'd be crying instead of you." she stated in a jokingly way. By this time their dad had ran over to them with the keys to their car in his hand. He took Macey from Devon and started yelling at him, "How could you let your sister get hit by a car!"

"Come on Dad it's not his fault. He wasn't the one driving. He just got scared that's all." she whispered to him. Their dad shook his head and ran to the car with Devon at his side. Devon sat in the backseat with Macey. He watched her as she slept quietly.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper, "Why did you take up for me? Why didn't you just let the car hit me?"

He then held her close to him as he cried harder. In the emergency room they had asigned her Devon was sitting on a chair next her bed. He had his head on the bed trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Macey was breathing heavily, she had bandages on her head, arms, legs, and chest.

"You should've just let the car hit me. It's all my fault." he sobbed, "I hate you. I hate you for protecting me!"

"No you don't." she told him in a barely audible voice. Devon looked up at her, "You should be resting."

Her voice was raspy as if she hardly ever used it, "It's not your fault. It was my choise."

Devon watched her as she closed her eyes slowly and went back to sleep.

**End Flashback**

Devon remembered that day as if it had happened just yesturday. Talking about it brought a tear to his eye. Celia felt bad for him and put a comforting hand on his hand.

"She's right. It wasn't your fault." Celia told him assuringly.

"But I was the one who threw the ball over her head. Even after I told her she didn't get mad at me." he stated bitterly. He hung his head as a tear fell. Celia took his chin in her hand to pull his head up. He was looking her in the eyes now and couldn't turn his gaze away. She spoke softly as she smiled, "You should be gratfull you have such an understanding sister."

"Yeah." he nodded with a smile.

"Now no more crying about the past and be happy about the present." there was wisedom in her words and grinned widely.

While all this flashbacking was going on Macey and Rock ate a watermeleon instead of either of them cooking. Macey was sitting on her bed with her legs hanging off the side since Rock couldn't find the key for the lock. Wonder if Macey has something to do with that. Most likely but I'll never tell. She couldn't stand anyway so she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey what's this?" Rock asked her when he found the pills she's suposed to be taking. She shrugged as if not knowing, "No clue."

"Right." he stated looking at her suspiciously. She just smiled innocently. He turned his attention back to the bottle, "There's a note attached. It says, 'To Rock cause I know Macey won't read this. Can you make sure she takes her medicine. From Devon.' Looks like you're suposed to take these." he said after reading it.

"Darn." she grumbled crossing her arms frustratedly. He then opened the bottle, handed her two pills, and a glass of water. Needless to say Macey reluctantly took them. A few moments after taking them she started swaying. She put her hand to her head as she smiled stupidly, "I fell drunk."

"Are you okay?" Rock asked concerned as she started to fall forward. He quickly caught her and sat her up straight. Well she wasn't up for very long because not long after he had sat her up right she started falling forward again.

"I think two pills was two too many." she stated as Rock caught her again. This time he laid her down on the bed so she wouldn't fall again. Boy was he wrong, but this time she rolled halfway off the bed. Rock, once again, caught before she hit the floor. He gasped when he caught her this time. Funny she felt heavier than when he carried her to Lynwood from the river. Maybe it was because she wasn't falling last time.

"I feel sleepy." she said as her eyes started to close.

"Are you sleepy or drunk?" Rock asked. Macey opened one eye then the other asking, "Is there a difference?"

"I guess not at this moment." he answered trying not to laugh. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. The only problem; she kept rolling towards the edge of the bed. He had put his feet on the bed so she wouldn't roll off but in doing this he almost got this legs broken. He was sitting now as he watched her for any signs of her rolling off again. He was getting sleepy himself since he had went to bed late last night and woke up early this morning. Then he noticed Macey was trembling. He went to cover her up with the blanket when he heard her whisper, "But Mommy I'm scared... You promised me..."

Rock sighed as he pulled the blanket over her. As soon as he did so she kicked it off. Rock sighed again he figured the only way to keep her in the bed and him from going crazy cause of lack of sleep he had to lay with her. He started to take off his shoes, but had to hurriedly catch her again.(A/N: Just so you know it's the medicine she's taking.) He then quickly took off his other shoe, socks, vest, and necklace. He hesitated a bit before laid down. First he had to move her hair over so he wouldn't lay on it. As he laid down she started roll again, but was stopped by Rock's body. He sighed, gratfull his plan worked.

Now her hair was in her face so he moved it gently and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled, she looked so peacfull when she was asleep. She looked like an angel. Then all of sudden she put her arms around Rock's waist and pulled him closer to her. Rock's face turned redder than a sunburnt lobter in July. Then he heard her whisper, "My teddy bear. Not your's, Devon."

Rock had to surpress a laugh. Even in her sleep she was argueing with Devon. If he thought that was strange then what she was about to do was nothing. She then pulled him closer to her, if that was possible, and put her head against his chest saying, "Night teddy bear."

'She's lost it.' Rock thought to himself as he felt uneasy. She then started to tremble again and pulled away from him. Macey backed up until her back was against the wall. She was whimpering like a lost puppy-dog. Rock felt sorry for the girl. All these memories, or dreams, were coming back because of the medicine. He then grabbed her wrist to pull her towards him when she pulled back. It was obvious this was no dream but a nightmare. Rock then put his arms around the girls waist and pulled her to him. She started to fight him but he whispered, "It's going to be okay. I'm here now."

His words seemed to have calmed her since she stopped fighting and got as close to Rock as she could. Of course he didn't want her to feel scared so he let her get very close to his body. She had her hands on his chest with her head between her hands. At first it felt strange. The blush that had laced his face haden left since she first got close to his body. Was it hot in the room or was it just him? Then again they didn't have AC so it was a little hot. Then he realized something, he loved her, okay so maybe he's been knowing but he realized that if he loved her then he'd have to be able to be this close to her without blushing.

He nodded to himself and thought about it until he finally started to fall asleep. It was five o'clock now and Devon wasn't back yet but he really wasn't thinking about the girl that lay next to him's brother. He told himself he wouldn't sleep for long; he'd just rest his eyes for a few minutes. But before long he was fast asleep like the angel that slept next to him.

Back in the forest Celia and Devon were talking about their childhoods and even their future. When Devon noticed it was getting dark he looked at his watch and exclaimed exclaimed, "Oh man I have to go water the plants and check on the animals!"

He stood up hurriedly almost knocking Celia off of him and onto the ground.

"Sorry." he apologized as he helped her up. He was about to run back to the farm but before he could Celia pulled him into short kiss. For a moment Devon felt all of his troubles melt away with that kiss. It reminded him of sugar; it was sweet. When Celia pulled away she saw Devon had a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" she asked blushing. He shook his head, "Nothing. Just can't wait to tell eveyone about our marriage."

And with that the two left each other to go to their own farms before night fell over the Valley completely. It took Devon an hour and fourty-five minutes to get all the animals in and water the plants. When he walked in he saw Rock and _his_ sister sleeping in the same bed. He was about to wake them up when he noticed two of her pills were missing. He knew she was out and probably didn't know Rock was in the bed, and he was pretty sure Rock wouldn't take advantage of her like that so he just went to his room to get some sleep. He looked over at his diary after he had changed into his shorts but didn't feel like writing in it tonight. Heck he was too tired to even lift up the pen. He fell on his bed with a soft thud, soon to be asleep.


	10. Hello Dylan!

Sorry for the wait but one of my friends came over for the weekend and I couldn't get anything done. Thank you guys for the reviews. Me like reviews! I based the medicine scene on personal experience. Well maybe it didn't happen like that but I did feel drunk and dizzy and I was talking to objects that wouldn't talk back. Anyways... t's time for everyone to meet Muffy's boyfriend! This should be a good chappie. Now on with the show!

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

**Chapter ten: **Hello Dylan!

The next morning when Macey woke up she was facing the wall. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes sleepily she didn't realize Rock was lying right behind her with his arms around her waist. She put her hand on her head when she felt a bad headache coming on strong, "Did I get drunk last night and I just don't remember?"

She tried to sit up but Rock's grip took her by surprise causing her to fall back to the bed again.

'Boy, all this falling is getting on my nerves.' she thought frustratedly. Then it finally dawned on her that someone was holding her. She looked over her shoulder to see Rock sleeping peacfully with a smile on his face. She almost screamed from surprise but stopped herself; instead she tried to get loose from his grip. When she started to sit up he quickly pulled her back down. He ended up pulling her closer than she had been previously. This move made her blush furiously. She decided to try one more time but this time his grip tightened.

'Great I can see the headlines now, 'Girl dies of suffocation caused by sleeping boy.' Oh yeah that's really optimisitic.' she thought to herself as it got harder for her to breathe. She stopped moving as she heard Devon moving around upstairs. When she stopped moving Rock's grip loosened from around her waist. Seeing this as a chance to get away she moved his arms and proceeded to climb over him. As she was doing so Rock turned on his back.

Macey stopped moving once more and blushed. It wasn't because of how close they were, no, it was because of the position they were in. Macey was on her hands and knees. Her knees were on each a side of Rock as were her hands. Her hair fell from her shoulders and tickled Rock's nose. Macey, without thinking, grabbed her hair and rolled off the bed. She soon landed on her back on the floor with a thud. Rock stirred but didn't wake. Macey sighed as she thought, 'How can he sleep through that?'

Then she heard Devon running down the stairs. In no time he was helping her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned as she got to her feet. She nodded, "I'm fine."

Her legs still weren't strong enough to support her weight causing them to tremble as she stood. Devon noticed this and put her arm around his neck for support.

"I can stand by myself!" she protested in almost whisper.

"Sure you can." Devon stated almost sarcasticly. Devon then remembered what happened yesturday and hugged Macey tightly.

"Can't breathe." she gasped as she struggled to get oxygen into her lungs.

"Sorry." he apologized loosing his grip. He then picked her up and twirled her around. This made her giggle, which she didn't do very often.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked when he put her back on the ground.

"Me and Celia are gonna get married at the end of the year." he answered with a wide grin overtaking his facial features. Macey smiled broadly, "I'm so happy for you."

She then asked with a sly grin, "So when does my neice or nephew arrive?"

Devon turned ten shades of red until he hit scarlet, "You'll have to wait on that."

"But I am getting one, right?" she asked as she sat in the chair. He looked at his sister with a strange look before answering, "Celia said she wants a kid or two."

"Really? Any names picked out yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Why do you seem just as excited as I am?" he asked curiously. She shrugged, "No idea."

"Should I be expecting a niece or nephew any time soon?" he asked her playfully. She cocked her head to the left in confusion, "Huh?"

He pointed to the blonde haired boy in her bed. She turned and remembered he was there, "Oops. Guess I forgot about him for a second there."

She was blushing badly but then it was replaced with anger as she realized what her brother was suggesting, "I would hurt you so bad if I could run right now."

Devon laughed nerviously as Macey shot him that famous look her's that made your blood run cold.

"Well I'm gonna go water the plants and... stuff." he stated as he hurriedly walked out the door. After he left Macey sighed, sat back in the chair, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Sometimes I just wish-"

She was cut off by Rock groaning. She opened her eyes to see his eyes flutter open. He smiled at her as she smiled back, "Morning Sleeping Bueaty. Where you waiting on Princess Charming to come kiss you?"

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, ignoring her question. She looked at the wooden framed clock on the wall before answering, "Seven in the morning."

"No way!" he exclaimed now wide awake. Macey nodded, "Yes way. You slept here all night."

He put his socks, shoes, and vest on quickly and started to run out the door when Macey held up his necklace, "You forgetin' something?"

Rock turned around, ran over to her, took the necklace, and ran out. As he ran home he called, "Thanks."

"He could've closed the door." she stated somewhat annouyed.

"Oh well." she sighed as Ace and Thor poked their heads in the door. She smiled at them, "Hey guys."

The dogs barked before running in and jumping on her lap.

When Rock got back to the Inner Inn he saw Ruby waiting for him. She had concern etched in her face, "Where have you been?"

Rock looked away. He couldn't tell her the truth; she'd get mad at him. But he couldn't think of anything to say so he blurted out, "I fell asleep at Lynwood Farm."

He closed his eyes tight, waiting for her to say something to him but when it never came he opened his eyes to see her smiling. He blinked twice in confusion before she nodded, "Yes well, Macey does need someone at the house since Devon has to work and she can't walk right now. Why don't you stay over there another night."

He shook his head, "Wait a minute. You _want_ me to go sleep over there tonight?"

HIs mother nodded, "Just until she's better."

"If you say so. I'll go get some clothes and take a shower." he informed. Ruby merely nodded as she watched her son walk up the stairs to his room. Once he was upstairs she smiled contently.

Meanwhile Devon was on his way to Vesta's Farm when he saw Muffy waiting by the mountain's path. He decided to walk over and ask her what was going on.

"Hey Muffy. Whatcha doin?" he asked as he approached her. She turned to face him, "I'm waiting on Dylan."

"Um... oh he's that guy you're seeing, right?" he asked suddenly remembering what Macey had told him. Muffy nodded, "Yeah that's him. I can't wait for him to get here."

"He's coming to Forget Valley?" Devon asked surprised. She nodded once again, "Yep. He should be here any minute."

While they were talking Celia walked out of the house and saw them. Of course her jealiousy was turned on. When Marlin walked out of the house he saw them as well and snorted, "Look at him already flirting with another girl."

Celia tried to ignore the comment but it did look like he was flirting. Then Devon smiled and waved bye to Muffy. He turned and walked to Vesta's Farm to talk to Celia. Once he got to where Celia and Marlin were standing he gave them a smile, "Hi Celia, Marlin."

Marlin stiffled a laugh as he walked off. Devon looked confused, "What was that about?"

When he looked at Celia he noticed her facial expression was somewhat sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern. She looked him in the eyes before giving an answer. Her dark eyes met his as she answered, "Marlin said it looked like you were flirting with Muffy."

"Uh... All I did was ask her what she was waiting on. Her boyfriend's coming to Forget Valley." he informed her. His face then had an emotion on it that Celia couldn't read, "Besides I gave you the feather. And remember what I told you yesturday?"

She nodded, "You promised to never hurt me."

"And I always keep a promise." he said with a smile. Celia smiled back and nodded, "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Me niether." Devon stated as he walked into the house with her. He saw Vesta talking to Marlin. They seemed to be argueing about something but they quickly stopped talking when they heard the door open. When Vesta saw him she smiled, "I'm glad Celia is going to marry a hard working young man."

He then heard Marlin whisper, "He's so stupidly happy. I'm sure Celia will break it off."

Devon acted like he hadn't heard his comment by forcing a smile, "I'm just glad she said yes."

"So did you want something today?" Vesta asked him, curious to find out why he came to her farm. Devon shook his head, "I just came to see Celia. I told Macey and she seems just as excited about it as us."

Celia blushed at his statement as she thought, 'He came... just to see me. He really does love me.'

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go give something to Macey. And she needs to take her medicine." Devon informed them, "I'll see you guys later."

And with that he walked out the house with Celia right behind him. Once outside Devon asked, "Celia, can we talk in the forest later?"

Celia nodded a bit confused, "Um... At what time?"

"Around three." he informed. Celia nodded with a smile, "Okay."

He then looked at his watch, "That gives me two hours to check on Macey and go help Galen and Nina. I better hurry."

"See ya then!" he called as he ran towards Lynwood Farm. Celia waved as she watched him leave. She then went back into the house. She went into her room and sat on her bed. She couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to talk about. Her thoughts were interupted by Marlin and Vesta argueing about why Devon proposed to Celia. She heard Marlin say, "I bet he just wants to marry her because she's pretty."

"Or maybe it's love." Vesta said, "Devon's a good kid. I'm sure he loves her."

Celia sighed, 'I wish they would just shut up.'

She looked out her window to see Devon running into his house. She thought about the things they had discussed in the forest just yesturday. She decided she'd go visit Macey for a while after Devon left; she wanted to talk to her alone. So she watched a waited for him to leave the farm.

Back at the farm Rock was helping Macey back into her bed. She had taken a bath and was now wearing a grey tanktop with a dark blue star on the front and a pair of grey bellbottoms with a dark blue line going down the sides of the legs. Her hair was down but it was curly.

"How do you get your hair to curl up like that?" Rock asked trying to make conversation.

"After I wash it if I don't brush it it curls into ringlets." she informed. Devon then walked into the house just as Rock sat in the chair.

"Hi." Devon greeted with a smile. He then walked over to the dresser and got a pill out of the bottle.

"Not this again." Macey groaned.

"Look all you have to do is take one pill." Devon told her. Macey shook her head and crossed her arms, "Why don't you try taking one."

Devon sighed, "Fine."

Rock shot him a glance, wondering what he was up to. Devon took out a necklace from his backpack. It was a silver chain with a moon ore in the shape of a cross. In the middle of the cross there was a rose etched deeply in the stone. When the light hit the stone it glittered.

"Shiny." Macey said hypnotized by all the pretty colors refracting in the light. She reached for it but Devon pulled it back saying, "Only if you take your medicine."

Macey hesitated before taking the pill quickly. After she took it Devon gave her the necklace.

"Pretty." she said dreamily as she started to get sleepy. Rock thought she looked like a child the way she curled up into a ball with the stone close to her heart.

"Night, night." she whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Devon laughed to himself, "She'll never change."

"Huh?" Rock asked looking at Devon. Devon explained, "No matter how old she gets she'll always have the heart of a child."

"I'll be back later." he informed, "I'm gonna go visit Galen and Nina."

After he left Rock turned to face the sleeping girl. A few moments later she opened her eyes, "Is he gone?"

"I thought you were asleep!" he exclaimed surprised. She shook her head with a smile, "Please. I didn't swallow the pill."

She then opened her hand to reveal the little pink pill she had pretended to take.

"What will Devon say if he finds out?" Rock asked. Macey just smiled, "What Devon don't know won't hurt him."

Rock just sighed as he turned on the tv and Macey started drawing. About half an hour later a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" Macey called without looking up from the book she was drawing in. The doorknob turned slowly before Celia walked in. Macey then looked up from the book as Rock turned from the tv.

"Hi Celia." Macey greeted with a smile.

"Hi Celia." Rock greeted as he stood and turned off the tv. Celia nodded and walked towards Macey's bed before asking, "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure." Macey smiled with a nod. She then turned to Rock, "Rock could you go upstairs just for a moment, please?"

Rock nodded and smiled before walking to Devon's room. Once he was gone Macey turned to Celia, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I'm not too clear about my feelings right now." she answered shyly.

"How so?" Macey asked as she continued to draw.

"I thought I had feelings for someone here in the Valley but then you and Devon moved to Forget-Me-Not. Now I love someone else but I'm scared it's not love, but another feeling. A feeling of close friendship, a crush maybe." she explained. Macey looked up at her, "So what you're saying is you loved Marlin but now you love Devon. Then again you're afraid that the love you feel isn't love at all."

"Well... yes." she answered thoughtfully. Macey sighed, "Look Celia I can't tell you if what you feel is love or not. I'm not an expert. Did you two share your first kiss?"

"What?" Celia was a bit taken back by the question.

"Did you two kiss yet or not?" Macey repeated. Celia then nodded as she blushed, "Yes."

"How'd you feel when you two kissed?" she then asked. Celia hesitated before answering, "I felt like my heart was beating a mile a minute. I felt hot and cold at the same time. My troubles seemed to melt away for the moment and the whole world stopped just to watch."

Celia had stars in her eyes as she remembered how the kiss felt. Macey sighed as she thought to herself, 'Why do people think I know more about love than they do?'

"Sounds like love to me." Macey stated with a shrug. Celia looked at her upon hearing her statement, "Really?"

"Look I don't know more about love than you. All I know is that it's a feeling that can make you blind. Some don't understand what it means to love someone even if they're in love themselves. Love is an amazing feeling that makes you happy, sad, and makes all of your other emotions come together as one. If you really want to know if you love him or not just pay attention to who you dream about tonight."

"Thank you. How can I repay you?" Celia asked thankfully. Macey just smiled at her, "Just be happy and never loose hope."

Celia nodded, "I have some free time I'm sure I can help with something."

"That's not necessary, really-" Macey was cut off my her growling stomache, causing her to blush and laugh nerviously.

"I can cook for you." Celia said quickly going over to the kitchen. Macey then called, "Rock you can come back down now!"

Then Celia showed them how to cook with not much to cook with. It was very interesting for the two, Macey because she had never cooked that way before and Rock because he had never cooked before at all. Two hours had passed and Celia left for the forest. Macey seemed sad when she left but Celia guessed it was because there was nothing to do in the house but draw or watch tv.

Meanwhile in the forest it was 3:05 and Devon was getting worried. He didn't really know why since he had told her at around three not exactly at three. As she approached him he didn't notice her at first but then he saw her reflection in pond.

"Devon." she said in a small voice. Devon then turned quickly and hid his hands behind his back. She tried to see what he was hiding but couldn't make it out. Devon noticed this and smiled, "You want to see what it is?"

She turned her head with a blush, "Only if you want me to. I don't want you to feel like you have to show me."

"Why wouldn't I want to show you? After all it is for you." he stated with a goofy grin plastered on his features. He then brought his hands to his front and showed her what it was. It was a necklace similar to the one he had given Macey but this one had a gold chain. It was also in the shape of a heart, not a cross, plus the words, 'With love forever and for always, Devon' were etched deeply in the middle of the stone.

Celia gasped as Devon asked, seemingly foolishly, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." she answered with an astonished look on her face. Devon smiled, "Good."

He then put it around her neck. The heart shimmered in the light like Macey's had.

"It's beautiful." she said looking into his eyes. Devon then pulled her into a hug, "In two seasons you'll be living with us. Then we can have a family. Macey asked me when she was gonna get a neice or a nephew. I told her she'd have to wait a little while for that."

"I can't wait for that day." Celia said in a barely audiable voice. Devon nodded, "I know what you mean."

He looked her in the eyes before pulling her into a kiss. Celia liked the feeling she got when they kissed and it never lasted long enough. When the kiss broke they were both smiling like a couple of fools.

"I have to get back to the farm so I'll see you later." Devon said as he started letting go of her. Celia didn't want to say good-bye, she wanted him to stay with her. It may seem a little selfish but that's love for ya.

"Good-" she started, but Devon stopped her, "It's never good-bye. If we never say good-bye then we never really leave each other."

His words made her smile. They also made it easier to let him go. On his way to the farm he saw Muffy talking to a man around her age. The man had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing blue jean pants, a red shirt, and red shoes. A seven year-old girl was standing next to him. She had light blonde hair, also, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink dress with matching shoes and a pink bow in her hair. Devon was going to go over and say hi but then he thought of Macey and decided he'd wait till tomorrow.

When he got back to the farm the dogs started barking. Macey heard them and quickly took two of her pills. She was almost fast asleep by the time he came in at five. Rock had picked up her things so Devon wouldn't know she hadn't taken the pill earlier that day. At around seven Devon went to bed and at around eight Macey's nightmares had come back. So Rock repeated the process he had just the day before. This time she whimpered more often.

She also whispered for her mother more than the night before. Inside her head she was reliving one of the worest nights of her life; the night she lost her mom. In her dream/memory a five year-old version of Macey was surrounded by fire. A dark haired woman lay face down in front of her. Macey was crying as her white nightgown swayed everytime she shook her mother's limb body.

"Please Mommy wake up. Wake up, Mommy." she pleaded with the dead woman.

"I'm sorry. I'll be a good little girl I promise." she promised, thinking she had done this. Suddenly a girl that looked a lot like Macey wearing a pink nightgown appeared next to her. The only difference was this girl had dark grey eyes, instead of cool grey ones like Macey.

"We have to get out so you don't get hurt." said the glowing girl.

"But Mommy." Macey cried. The girl took Macey's hand, "Mommy went to heaven. She went home. You have to come with me so you don't go home. Your brother will be here soon and we don't want him to see you hurt now do we?"

"No." Macey answered with the shake of her head. The tears flowed steadily as she remembered she had forgot about her brother. She hadn't seen him in so long that she almost completely forgot about him. She then let the girl lead out of the house to safety. After they were out Macey asked the girl, "What's your name?"

"Samantha Vala Star but you can call me Sam." she answered.

"I'm your sister." she explained. Macey looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "Did I forget you too?"

"No." Sam shook her head, "I lived in heaven but now I live here."

She pointed to Macey's head then her heart. Macey just stared at her with confusion in her eyes.

"I'll be with you and Devon for forever from now on, okay." Sam told her. Macey nodded and let her sister pull her into a hug. She was so scared, she didn't want to loose her mommy. She wanted her to come walking out of the house right now and tell her everything was going to be okay. Deep in her heart she knew it couldn't happen; she knew she'd never see her mother alive again. As these thoughts came into her mind she started to weep harder. Sam just stoked the young girls hair and held her close.


	11. Marlin's New Crush

Thank you guys for the reviews. The only way I'll abandon this story is if you guys do. Anyways to answer your questions 1: Yes I do like manga and anime. 2: Pokemon, Tenchi, and Digimon. (I like others but you said top three so I left it at three.) And I promise not to use your name.

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

**Chapter Ten: **Marlin's New Crush

The next morning when Macey woke up with sweat on her brow. As she wiped the sweat from her face she felt the patch on her head. She gave a sigh before she noticed she was facing the tv today. This time, remembering yesturday morning, she looked at her waist. Sure enough Rock was holding her close again. Macey sighed as she thought of how to get out of his grip. As she thought about it Devon came bounding down the stairs full of life.

"Why are you so happy?" Macey asked, curiousity taking over her voice. He just gave her a bright smile, "I woke up before you."

Macey rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah that's some reason."

Devon ignored her statement as he packed his rusksack with everything he might need today. She watched him cross out Day 7 of Summer with a red marker. Rock had let her go just enough for her to move around. She quickly, but gently, moved his arms. After she did so she looked over her shoulder to see him waking up. His hair was messed up and made him look a little crazy. She gave him a small smile before he asked, "Am I in Heaven?"

Macey let a small laugh escape her lips. They then heard Devon comment, "If I woke up to see your face I'd ask if I was in Hell."

Macey growled at him. She stood up quickly causing her legs to shake.

"Ha! Told ya I can stand on my own." she stated triumphantly. Devon rolled his eyes, remembering the comment she had made yesturday. She grabbed the back of the chair that was near her bed for support as her legs started to tremble. Rock got out of bed and started walking upstairs, "I'm going take a shower."

"Kay." the twins nodded. After he took a shower Macey went in. When she came out Devon was outside doing the farm work. She rushed outside, well at a somewhat fast pace. Once she got outside she was blinded by the bright sun.

"Man it's bright." she said as she turned her head to the left to get her eyes out of the sun's rays.

"Really? I thought it was dim." Devon stated sarcasticly from the pasture. Macey sent him a death glare. She then walked over him cautiously. Her legs wouldn't stop trembling and she hated it. The necklace around her neck shined in the sun bright as a star. When she got to the fence she stared at it hesitantly. Blade felt sorry for her so he trotted over to her to help her get over the fence. He lowered his neck for her to hold on to and she took his offer gratfully, "Thanks, Blade."

He then lifted his head, along with Macey, and brought it back over the fence. She had to lift her legs up a bit so she wouldn't hit the fence but she got over. As soon as she did all the animals came running to greet her. Macey laughed as she let go of Blade and the animals gathered around her, "Nice to see you guys too."

Jack walked over to her and nudged her legs, causing her to go back a bit. She quickly grabbed onto Blade as Devon asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she nodded, "Just not use to walking that's all."

Blade laid down for her to climb on his back. At first Macey didn't want to except the horse's offer but soon found out she had to. So with a sigh she climbed onto his back with Bessy's help. After Blade was standing on his four hooves again Devon informed, "Well I have to go to the digsite so I'll be leaving now."

"Kay." she nodded. Devon waved to the light tan horse next to the darker colored on, "Come on, Rain."

The she horse trotted over to the human boy happily.

"I'll be back kinda late tonight. Will you be okay?" he asked as he got on Rain's back. She nodded with a forced smile, "Yeah I'll be fine. I have these guys with me."

He knew she didn't want him to go but he had to for the money. He smiled at her, no matter how childish she acted sometimes a more mature side of her would always surface when needed.

"Let's go, Rain." he whispered softly in her ear. After he left Macey sighed, laid her head on Blade's mane, and whispered, "I feel so helpless."

All of the animals heard what she said and felt sorry for her. Then Ace and Thor came up with a plan. They informed the other animals of their plan. They all agreed and started to put their plan into action. First Diana, Lee, Jenny, Clucky, and Roger got her attention by forming a pyramid in front of Blade with Roger on the top. This made her smile. Next Ace jumped over Jack and Thor jumped over Bessy. The grin on her face grew bigger in size.

For the final trick Ace and Thor stood on their back legs and pointed a paw at each other. Jack hit the fence with his back hoove causing it to make a kind of 'pop' sound. Then suddenly both dogs fell backwards into the cool grass. After a moment or two they got back up and all of the animals formed a line. They then bowed like the cast in a play or something. Of course Macey clapped for them, "Bravo! That was great. You should be in showbiz."

"That was quite good." said a familiar voice. Everyone looked up to see Rock watching them.

"Hi Rock." Macey greeted with a smile.

"Um... I have to go to town to get my mom some stuff. You don't mind staying here by yourself until I get back, do you, Babe?" he asked. Macey shook her head, "No, not at all. I'll stay out here with my animal friends until you or Devon gets back."

"Okay... well I'll see you later." he waved before walking down the incline and towards the mountain's path. About ten minutes after he left Muffy came walking up the incline with the man and girl Devon saw her with just the day before.

"Hi Macey." she greeted happily, "How are you?"

"Hey Muffy." she greeted back to the older woman. When she saw the two following close behind her Macey gave Muffy a confused look. When Muffy saw this she informed, "Macey this is my boyfriend I told you about, Dylan, and his daughter, Tora."

"It's nice to meet you Dylan, Tora." she smiled at them. Dylan smiled back, "Like wise."

When the girl in the pink dress next to him didn't say anything he scolded, "Tora."

"It's okay. When I was that young I didn't talk to stangers right away." Macey said with a smile. She noticed Tora staring at Blade with interest.

"Do you want to ride, Tora?" she asked her suddenly. Tora jumped slightly with surprise from the question. She looked at her dad, who nodded, then back at Macey and nodded slightly. She just stood there until Macey said, "Come on; he's not going to bite."

Tora then solenmly walked over to the young woman slowly. When she got close enough Macey reached down and picked her up. When she put Tora on Blade she tenced up a bit. Macey noticed this and spoke softly, "Just relax and trust Blade. He won't let you fall and neither will I."

Tora visibly relaxed and waited for Macey to tell her what to do.

"Now," Macey began, "If you want him to like you, you shouldn't pull on his mane. He doesn't like that and it hurts him."

The seven year-old nodded and did as she was told.

"Now if you want him to go forward stroke the side of his neck upward." Tora nodded and did so. As soon as she did he started walking forward. When he did Tora gripped his mane tightly.

"It's okay. He's not going very fast so you don't have to hold on so tight." Tora opened her eyes and loosened her grip on Blade's hair.

"You okay?" Macey asked with concern about her friend. Blade nodded and Macey smiled, "Great."

"Now if you want him to go left tap the left side of his neck. To go right, tap the right side of his neck. To stop stroke his neck downward. To go backwards stroke his neck downwards twice." Tora nodded as the information sunk in. After doing the things she was told she smiled brightly, "I did it, Daddy! I did it!"

"That's very good." he congradulated. After about thirty minutes of teaching Tora about the animals and plants on the farm Dylan said, "Tora we have to go now. We have to go meet the other people in the Valley."

"That's right. Don't you want to go see the other people?" Muffy added. Tora ignored Muffy but directed her statement to her father, "But I want to stay with Macey. Please, just for a few more minutes."

"It's okay with me." Macey said before Dylan could respond to his daughter. She then added, "You can come pick her up after you meet everyone on the other side of the river."

Dylan thought about it before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Macey answered. Dylan sighed, "Alright you can stay for a little while longer."

"Yes!" Tora cheered happily, throwing her fist into the air.

"I'll see you two later then." Dylan said waving.

"Bye Tora, Macey." Muffy said as they started to leave.

"Bye." Macey waved but Tora just ignored her again. Muffy sighed as they left. She seemed hurt by the girl's actions. After they left Macey asked, "Why are you so mean to Muffy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tora answered.

"Yes you do." Macey pushed, "You keep ignoring her."

"Well she's trying to replace my mother! I hate her!" the girl exclaimed. Macey said softly, "I'm sure you don't mean that."

"I want you to go out with my dad." she said suddenly. Macey looked a little uncomfortable, "I _positive_ you don't mean that."

"But I do. You know so much about animals and plants. Muffy doesn't know anything about, well, anything." Tora said. Macey laughed, "It's true she's a blonde but you can't hold that against her. Look I think I know a little about how you feel."

"You do?" she asked confused. Macey nodded, "After my mom died my dad starting going out again. I didn't like any of them because they all wanted to take my mother's place but I didn't want them to. I wanted my mom back but I knew I couldn't have that so I drove all of the women he went out with away. After a few tried he stopped all together. Now I'm sure Muffy isn't at all like that."

"But she is. She keeps trying to get me to go shopping with her." she explained. Macey sighed, "Look Tora all I'm saying is give Muffy a chance. Show her all the things you like and tell her about them. I'm sure in no time at all you two will become friends and that's all Muffy really wants."

"You think so?" Tora asked unsure. Macey nodded, "I'm pretty sure. Now if you start being nice to her I'm sure you'll find out that all she ever wanted was to be your friend. Now will you do that for me?"

"I guess." Tora sighed. She then brightened up, "Now can you show me how to milk a cow."

Macey nodded, "Sure."

While all this interesting stuff was going on at Lynwood Farm Rock was coming out of a shopping store with two bags full of food. As he walked out he heard a female's voice call his name, "Hey Rock!"

Of course he didn't hear her; he was too busy thinking of Macey. After calling his name three more times she ran in front of him. She then knocked on his head, "Hellooooooooooooo! Earth to Rock, please come in Rock."

"What?" he jumped coming from his thoughts. When he saw who it was he smiled at her, "Hey Kasidy. Whatcha been up to?"

The girl he referred to as Kasidy had short light red hair that stopped at her shoulders and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pair of yellow shorts, yellow shoes, and a yellow shirt.(A/N: Can anyone guess her favorite color?) She crossed her arms, "How no you don't! Why didn't you answer me the first time I said your name?"

"Um... well." Rock blushed, "I was thinking of something."

"Really." she stated sarcasticly. He just turned his head to the side and tried to change the subject, "So what did you want?"

Kasidy eyed him suspiously knowing he wanted to change the subject but answered his question anyway, "Well I'm on my way to Forget Valley and I remembered you live there so I was thinking we could go together."

"Sounds good. I'm done shopping for my mom so we can go now." he informed walking past her.

"Hey wait up!" she called as she ran after him.

Meanwhile back at Lynwood Farm Muffy and Dylan had come back. Macey looked at Tora as she put her on the ground, "Don't forget what I said."

Tora nodded happily before running over to Muffy. She took her hand and smiled, "Come on, Muffy. I want to tell you all about the fun I had with Macey!"

Muffy was a bit confused about the girl's sudden change in attitude but nodded and smiled, "Kay."

"Bye Macey!" both called as they left. Dylan waved before leaving, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Macey waved. Soon it got boring with nothing to do and Macey was looking around, trying to find something fun to do. Then her eyes settled on a moving figure in the tall grass. It was moving in one place causing the grass around it to move along with the body. Macey pointed it out to Blade, "Look Blade. Can you get closer to it?"

Blade trotted over to the thrashing figure only to find that it was a baby bird, but not just any bird; it was a mourning dove.

"It must've fallen out of its' nest." Macey said with concern about the creature. She then slid off of Blade's back and into the grass. She kneeled down, picked it up, and stood while holding it gently. She looked up at the tree that was in the pasture. A soft breeze blew past them as she placed a hand on its' trunk. She closed her eyes and listened to the living thing's spirit. When she opened her eyes she searched the tree's limbs for the nest the bird fell from.

She soon found the nest on a high branch. She climbed on Blade's back and began to climb the tree. Her legs were still weak so that made it a lot harder to climb up the branches. Just as she reached the branch Rock and Kasidy walked up the incline. When they saw her put the bird in the nest Rock exclaimed, "What are you doing!"

He surprised Macey and made her jump. She almost slipped but quickly grabbed onto another branch.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she asked him a bit angry.

"You seem to be doing fine without me." he shot back as he walked over to the tree huriedly. Suddenly Macey stopped climbing down the tree when she heard the little bird twitering. She looked up just in time to see it jump from the nest. As it started to fall past her she quickly reached for it. Her hand and feet slipped causing her to start falling towards the ground. She turned on her back in mid-air so the brid wouldn't get hurt and held it close to her. Macey closed her eyes tight ready to hit the ground.

Good thing for her Rock was there. He ran over to her as soon as she started falling. He hadn't saw the bird, just Macey falling. He run up under her with his arms outstretched, ready to catch her. She landed in his arms so perfectly that it was almost unbelievable. Of course he fell backwards and landed on his butt, but at least Macey was okay. Or at least that's the way he thought of it.

"You could've been seriously hurt." he scolded her. She had her head down so her bangs fell over her eyes. She then looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "At least he's okay."

She opened her cuffed hands to reveal the baby bird she was protecting. Rock's face softened as he watched her stroke the bird carfully. As she watched the scene that played before her eyes Kasidy thought to herself, 'So this must be Macey. The whole way here he couldn't stop talking about her. Well at least he's happy now.'

Kasidy was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Rock calling her name.

"Hello?" he was waving his hand in front of her face. She jumped as she snapped back into reality, "Huh?"

"Now look who's ignoring who." he stated with a playful grin. He then turned to Macey, who was standing next to him with the baby dove in her hands, "Macey this is Kasidy. Kasidy this is Macey."

"Nice to meet you." Macey smiled, extending her hand to her newest friend.

"Like wise." smiled Kasidy as she took the girl's hand. She then added, "Rock has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope." she said jokingly. Rock was behind Macey, trying to get Kasidy to be quiet. Kasidy was about to say something else when Marlin walked by and Macey saw him.

"Hi Marlin!" she waved to him. He looked up and waved back. It wasn't a big wave just a friendly 'hello' wave. Macey motioned for him to come over, "Come see, Marlin! There's a new person in the valley!"

Marlin sighed as he walked up the incline. When he approached them Macey smiled, "I never got to thank you for the flowers you sent."

Marlin blushed, "It was nothing."

"Well even so thank you for the flowers. They were real beautiful." she smiled leaving the -ly out of really and just saying real. This made his blush turn a darker shade of red. If Rock could change color he would be green from jealiouly right now. Kasidy noticed this and sighed inwardly. She still loved him even if he didn't love her. She knew it was over; they had gone out for a while but Rock broke it off. She acted like it was nothing and said they could be friends. And from that day on they were close friends. Rock broke through her thoughts when he asked, "Macey, where's Devon?"

"I see. You came here just to see Devon and not me." she stated pretending to be offended. Rock shook his head quickly, "No, I was just wondering where he was. I didn't think he would be gone long. I thought he would be back by now."

"Well, he went fishing." she answered his question. She then turned to Kasidy, "How long have you known Rock?"

"Um... for a while now. We went out a few times but now we're just friends." she answered. Macey nodded with a smile, "Well I'm sure you'll find the right one soon."

By now her legs were trembling worse than a house in an earthquake. They all noticed this but Rock was the one who said something, "You should go back in the house. You're not strong enough to stay standing for such a long time."

"But I don't wanna go in the house." she whined.

"Well you have to go if you ever want to get better." he insisteded. Macey sighed, "Well I'll see you two later."

She then tried to walk to the house but her legs wouldn't move. She blushed as she spoke in a low voice, "I can't move."

"So where are you going to live?" Macey asked Kasidy, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm gonna live at the Inner Inn while I work at the bar. I'll be working when Muffy has off." she informed them.

"Cool. We'll be living in the same building." Rock said with a smile.

"Yeah that's great." she said with a forced smile.

"I'd walk you there but I have to watch Macey." he told her. Macey crossed her arms being careful not to hurt the dove, "I'm not a kid anymore."

Rock just ignored her statement as he turned to Kasidy, "I'm sure Marlin can show you the way."

"What?" Marlin asked surprised he had volunteered him to show her the way.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kasidy asked. Marlin shook his head, "No, I was going there anyway."

"Great!" Rock exclaimed before turning to Macey.

"Come on." Rock said taking her hand in his.

"See ya later." he waved pulling Macey behind him. The extra force from him pulling her caused her legs to move. She just smiled at them as a blush spread across her face. After they dissappeared into the house Marlin and Kasidy left the farm. On their way to the Inn Marlin asked, "You love him?"

"Um... well yes." she answered a bit taken aback by the question. She then hung her head, "But he doesn't love me. Not in the way I love him."

The rest of the way they walked in silence. It didn't take them long to get to the Inn.

"Um... thanks for walking me here." Kasidy thanked with a blush. The compliment made Marlin blush as well. Marlin then turned to go, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." she said in a small voice. It wasn't dark yet, but it was coming fast. So she went in and straight to her room.

Back at the farm Rock gave Macey her medicine. She took the pills quickly so she couldn't taste them.

"Can't wait to stop taking these pills." she said before falling fast asleep. When Devon got home he fixed a place for the dove to sleep. Macey's dream didn't come back so she slept peacefully that night. And the next few days would pass by fast and fun. In no time at all it was fall and fall meant the twin's birthday. Of course they planted, took care of the animals, and did their usual things. But more about that in the next chapter.


	12. Hangover

I can't exactly answer those questions right now cause that would mess up the whole plot thingy that I'm trying to create. But I'll try to clear them up in this chapter and thank you for asking. I think you're my best friend on I also like Naruto, so does my brother and sister. And Marlin's new crush in Kasidy. Sorry if it seems I'm rushing things a bit by skipping a few days. Everything should slow down once school is over. I wanted to hurry up and post it but the next chapter will be longer. I would've updated sooner but I had to study for finals all weekend so I didn't get a chance to work on this chapter at all.

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

**Chapter Twelve:** Hangover

Okay it's now Fall and everyone is busy. Marlin keeps trying to impress Kasidy, Rock visits Macey everyday, Celia and Devon have their little secret meetings every other day, Muffy and Tora have become friends, Muffy and Dylan have gotten closer, Gustafa keeps trying to get close to Nami, and everyone got closer to everyone. So basicly everything in Forget Valley is going swell and everyone is everyone's friend. It's the second day of Fall and there's hammering noise coming from Lynwood farm for the forth day in a row.

You see when Macey was stuck in the house for those couple of days she got tired of having her bed in the living room so she drew two new rooms for the house in her book. One's her room, which is on the left side of the house.(A/N: In the game it's your son's room.) The other is the new kitchen. Her and Devon asked Cody to help them and he agreed. Wally, Gustafa, Takakura, and Tim also help out when they can. Rock and Celia come to the farm and cook for them. Not to mention the dove that Macey had found learned to fly. He soon flew off and Macey hasn't seen him in a while.

Devon wasn't there today; he went to town to get something he had ordered. Takakura and Macey were the only two working on the house since it was supposed to rain sometime during the day. If it was just a little rain then everyone would be out and about but the weather man said it would be a huge thunderstorm. It was around four the it has started to sprinkle so Macey let the animals in before her and Takakura went into their seperate homes. She let the dogs come in since they didn't have any real protection from the rain.

She took off her gloves, dropping them on the small table. She then let her hair down and took off her socks and shoes. She then went change into her grey tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. At around four-thirty it started raining harder. As Macey watched the sky light up with lightening she saw Rock walking towards the house. Ace and Thor started barking when they saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door from him to come in. Once he was inside she closed the door against the wind.

"God, Rock. You're soaking wet!" Macey exclaimed as she ran up the stairs to grab a towel. When she came back down stairs she noticed he had taken off his vest and necklace. He had placed them on the chair next to the tv where Macey's bed had once stood. When Rock noticed she was watching him he walked towards her. She noticed he swayed when he walked. Maybe he had a drink before he came here. She handed him the towel with a smile, "You must be freezing."

Rock nodded but didn't say a word. She wondered why he hadn't talked yet. Then as he got closer she could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was strong and her eyes widened.

"Rock you're drunk. You need to go home before the storm gets worse." she told him. Rock shook his head, "I am not."

"Well you can't stay in those wet clothes all night. If you do you could catch a cold." she stated more to herself than Rock. He was trying to stand up straight but was having trouble. Macey asked as she put his arm around her shoulders and started walking up the stairs., "Why'd you come here anyway? Why didn't you just go to the Inner Inn?"

"You're the only one alone." he answered with a small smile.

"Cody's by himself too." she said trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her. He shook his head, "He went to the Villa."

The dogs were running up the stairs after them as they entered the room. Macey brought him to the bathroom, gave him a towel to dry off with, and some of Devon's clothes. Macey was tapping her foot after waiting for him to get out of the bathroom for twenty minutes now. She was getting annouyed and you wouldn't want to see her annouyed. Ace and Thor were chasing each other in circles. The storm outside had gotten worse. The thunder and lightning was right on top of them, and it was raining cats and dogs.

"Are you okay in there?" she asked knocking on the door. She heard some sounds before the door opened slowly. Macey stood back as Rock stumbled out. He leaned forward, making his face close to Macey's own. She took a step back while blushing. He tried to give her a sobber smile but it didn't work to well. Rock stepped forward and almost fell. Macey caught his arm, pulled him to his feet, then helped him over to Devon's bed. As he sat down he fell over on his side. Macey let out another sigh before helping lay down on his back. He patted the spot next to him, "Come sit with me, please."

"Sure." Macey smiled as she sat next to him. He took her hand in his before smiling, "You're a great friend."

"Thank you." she smiled. He then started to sat up, but Macey pushed him back down, "You need to let the dizziness pass before you try to sit up or move for that matter."

"I was worried about you, all by yourself." he blurted out. Macey blushed and turned her head so he wouldn't see, "I would've been fine, really. You didn't have to worry about me."

When she turned her head to face him he was sitting up. Their faces were really close. This caused her to blush terribly. He also blushed but not as much. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. A few strands of hair fell in front of Macey's face so Rock tucked them behind her ear gently. Macey blushed again, if it had ever left. She looked down at the dogs playing happily. She then felt Rock kiss her on the cheek. Her blush intensified drastically as he pulled away.

"I have to go... feed the dogs." she said quickly as she stood. Macey then called Ace and Thor downstairs. They followed happily after the young woman. About an hour later Macey came back up with some food for Rock.

"I'm sorry." he apologized as she gave him the bowl of food. He looked down at the bowl as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's... okay." she said with a smile, "It was the alcohol, right?"

"Yeah the alcohol." he nodded sadly as she gave him a spoon to eat the food with. Macey noticed this and asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said with a forced smile. Macey wasn't convinced but let it slide.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." she informed him. Rock nodded, "Kay."

After she left his smile dissappeared and he continued to look at the food in his bowl. He played around with it with his spoon as he wondered about when he should ask her to marry him or if he should ask her at all. You see he really isn't drunk he just wanted to her to think he was. He really hadn't planned the little kiss he had given her; it just happened. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how concerned she was about him. Rock let out a sigh as he took a bite of the food she had made for him. It wasn't half bad. That night as he went to sleep he smiled in content.

The next morning Macey was up bright and early but it was still raining hard. She was excited about going outside; she loves it when it rains. When she opened the door the wind blew in. So she ran outside, closed the door, and ran to the barn. Once inside all of the animals were glad to see her. She was glad to see them as well and petted every one of them. After petting them she put food in their feedboxes.

"Bye guys. I'll see you later on today. Right now I have to go check on the chickens." she told them before running out into the rain. Once she got to the Chicken Coup she shook the water off of her like a dog. All the birds covered their faces with their wings so they wouldn't get wet. Macey smiled at them as she took up their eggs. After doing that she ran back to the house. Once inside she placed the eggs on the counter of the kitchen gently. She looked at the calender to see it was the third day of Fall. In about seven more days it would be her birthday.


	13. Happy Birthday

Hey guys and gals! The plot shall be revealed sometime in the near future.

_Another and a Woderful Life_

**Chapter Thirteen: **Happy Birthday

Macey liked the rain but enough was enough. The animals weren't outside, she couldn't go outside, the village people couldn't go to work, and everything was wet. She sat by the window waiting for Devon to get home. It seemed like he had been gone for forever. Then she heard a knock on her new door.

"Come in." she said in a bored tone. The door then opened slowly to reveal Rock.

"You okay?" he asked concerned as he sat on her bed next to her. She just nodded solenmly. Rock sighed, "You can't stay in your room all day, Babe. Aren't you gonna come eat?"

"I'm not really that hungry." she answered. It was true; she really wasn't hungry. She looked at him, "Thank you for asking."

"Your welcome." he blushed, avoiding eye contact.

"It's hot in here." Macey said suddenly. This caught Rock off guard and she stood before walking to her dresser. She took out a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. She then ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back into the room wearing the clothes she had previously in her hand. She had let her hair down and gave him a smile, "I'm sorry. I really am glad you came to visit. Otherwise I'd be bored out of my mind."

"No problem." he blushed. His face was red by now with all the blushing and the heat was really getting to him.

"You look hot." she stated walking over to him. She pushed her bangs back with her hand and put her forehead to his. This made him blush even more. Macey hadn't noticed since she had closed her eyes. After a moment or so she pulled back, "You feel warm. Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm fine, really." Rock said quickly shaking his head. Macey shrugged, "If you say so."

She then turned to leave the room.

"Hey wait. Where are you going?" he asked a little confused. She looked over her shoulder to answer him, "If you really must know I'm going see if the rain will stop anytime soon."

"Oh." was all he said before she left him in her room. A few minutes later she came bounding into the room.

"The rain is going to stop soon!" she exclaimed happily.

"That's good." he said with a smile.

"That's not good that's great!" she exclaimed again. She then took his hands in hers and pulled him off the bed. She then spun around the room and laughed. He laughed as well. That night it stopped raining and everyone was gratfull. A few days passed it was now the Ninth day of Fall. The new kitchen had been finished just earlier that day. Everything was going great and Macey was digging through a chest the was almost as tall as her. She was half way in it.

"Where is that thing!" she exclaimed frustratedly. Celia was sitting on a chair quitely, waiting for Macey. Yesturday Ruby had announced that she was going to have a party on the twin's birthday. Macey had been less than excited since she doesn't really like parties that much. She pushed herself into the chest a little more. Her feet were now barely touching the floor.

"Got it!" she exclaimed before she fell completely into the chest. Celia stood up quickly as Macey burst out of the wooden box holding a light green dress up. It was strapless and the bottom fluffed out a bit.

"We're about the same size; aren't we?" Macey asked. Celia nodded, "About."

"Good," Macey smiled, "Then you can wear this. If you want to that is. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's beautiful. I'd love to wear it." Celia smiled as she took the dress.

"Great. It was my mother's. I never did look right in that thing." she informed her sister-in-law. Celia stared at her for a moment or two before going to the bathroom to change. When Celia came out she saw Macey had changed in her room for she was now wearing a black skort, an orange shirt with black sleeves and a black collar, and orange highheels. The higheels weren't very high, the heel was only an inch high. She had her hair down. Both girls were wearing the necklace Devon had given them. When Macey looked up she saw Celia standing in the doorway.

"You look great!" she exclaimed, "Devon is so gonna freak out."

"You think so?" Celia blushed. Macey nodded, "Totally."

Macey then took a green sash off of her bed. The sash was two shades darker than the dress. Macey tied it around Celia's waist loosly so it wouldn't be too tight. Some of it hung from the knot Macey had put into it. She then stood back and wondered to herself for a moment. She then snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

She ran to her dresser, pulled out a brush and some hairclips, put them on her bed, ran over to Celia, pushed her over to a chair, and made her sit down.

"What-" she started, but before she could finish Macey interupted, "I'm gonna put your hair up since you always wear it down."

Macey then brushed her hair and put it up into a bun. She left a few strands of hair on each side of her face to frame it. Macey smiled proudly before she gave Celia the shoes that went with the dress. It was almost time to go so they could be at the Inn before six.

"We better get going." Macey stated walking out the door with Celia right behind her.

"I wonder what everyone will be wearing." Celia thought out loud.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in. But I'm almost completely sure they're more dressed up than me." Macey smiled, laughter evident in her voice.

"Why do you say that?" Celia asked slightly confused. As they walked down the incline Macey answered, "Look at me. I'm not exactly the prettiest person in the world."

"True but I'm sure Rock will think differently." Celia stated slyly.

"You think so?" Macey blushed. When they walked into the Inn they saw everyone in Forget Valley doing something. Muffy and Dylan were dancing to a slow song as were Tora and Hugh. Everyone thought it was cute how these two kids were getting along so well. They saw Devon and Rock by the buffet table Ruby had set up for the party. They were talking about something but quickly shut up when they saw Macey. Both men were wearing a tuxedo without the tie.

"What were you two talking about?" Macey asked as she crossed her arms and eyed them suspisiously.

"Nothing." they answered quickly. A little too quickly for Macey's taste. She shrugged it off; she could always harass Devon when they got home.

"Um... Macey. Earth to Macey. Come in if you can hear me." Devon was waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she jumped back. She blushed from embarassment, "Sorry about that. I was daydreaming again."

"Where's Celia?" Devon asked suddenly.

"Right here." Macey smiled stepping to the right to reveal Celia.

"You look amazing." Devon gawked.

"Thank you." Celia blushed as a slow song came on.

"Do you want to dance." Devon asked her hesitantly. She nodded and gave a small smile, "Sure."

He then took her arm and led her out to the dance floor. Rock then turned to Macey, "Do you want to dance?"

"I can't dance." she answered.

"Then how about we go for a walk?" he asked with a smile. Macey thought about it for a moment or two before nodding, "Okay."

As they walked outside Macey glanced at Devon, who was talking to Celia as they danced. She let out a sigh before walking out the door. As they walked outside a cool breeze swept across the valley. The wind ruffled their hair.

"Follow me." Rock smiled taking her hand. Macey smiled as she blushed. He led her to the beach. It was amazing at how the stars reflected in the dark blue water.

"It's beautiful!" Macey exclaimed as Rock let go of her hand. She turned to Rock and smiled at him. Her eyes were shining like the stars above. Rock blushed as he looked at the sand. Macey noticed he had his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked up into her eyes again.

"Uh. I um, what I mean is." Rock said loosing himself in her eyes. It sounded a lot better when he was saying it to the mirror. He sighed as Macey gave him a confused look.

"What I'm trying to say is, um, willyoumarryme?" he said the last part a little too fast cause Macey didn't understand him, "Can you repeat that?"

He took his hands out of his pockets to reveal the blue feather Devon had given him. He handed it to her, "Please say yes."

Of course she was dumbfounded. Her mouth was cocked open slightly. She shook her head to get it focused on what was going on in front of her. She felt her hand moving towards the feather.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked taking it.

"Devon gave it to me." he answered.

"Is this what you two were talking about before we got there?" she asked suddenly. Rock just nodded a small nod.

"That sneaky little brother of mine. Just wait till I get my hands on him. I'll-" she was cut short by a kiss on the lips from Rock. He had wanted to do that since the first day he met her. He pulled her closer to him and stroked her hair slowly. At first Macey was caught off guard but she soon leaned into the kiss. She felt her heart flutter and her anger towards her brother melted away. As they broke the kiss Rock pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Are you sure you want to trade your fan club for a life on a farm?" Macey asked playfully.

"No." he answered, "I want to trade that fan club for you."

"Really? Why? I'm nothing special. I'm not the prettiest, the smartest, the kindest, or the most caring." she stated.

"But you are to me. None of them love me. They just think I'm cute." he explained.

"I love you, Macey. That'll never change." he added.

"I love you too. And you called me by my name. I think this is going to go down in history." she joked. Both laughed before sharing another kiss. When they broke the kiss Rock held Macey close to him. She felt so safe in his arms. She wondered what life would be like now.

"Happy birthday." she heard Rock whisper. Macey didn't reply all she did was close her eyes. She know Devon would come up with some smart remark when she got home but she really didn't care. It was getting cold and she started to tremble. Rock noticed this and asked, "You getting cold?"

"Nope. I'm fine." she insisted. She blushed as her knees started to tremble more. Rock broke the embrace, took off his jacket, and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." she muttered as she put her head down.

"I think they're gonna miss us." Macey stated suddenly. Rock looked down at her, "I don't think they will."

She turned to the Inn but before she could leave Rock grabbed her wrist. Macey turned to see what he wanted. Rock grinned before he pulled her back to him, "Just a little longer."

"Uh..." Macey trailed off. He kissed her on the lips again. This time it was a deeper, more passionate kiss. Both enjoyed it but Macey knew Devon would be getting worried if she wasn't back in a few minutes. When she broke the kiss she informed, "I have to get back before Devon gets worried."

"Kay." he said simply. As she started to walk away she stopped and kicked off her shoes, "Stupid shoes."

She picked them up gingerly as if not to mess them up. As she started to walk away again she noticed Rock wasn't following her.

"You coming?" she asked as she turned to face him. He was staring blankly at her. This look made her tilt her head to the left slightly. He shook his head before smiling, "I think I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Are you sure? It's getting cold out here." she asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." he insisted waving her statement off. She sighed as she took of his jacket and handed it to him, "You'll need it more than me if you're going to stay out here."

She gave him a smile as she kissed his cheek softly. She then ran to the Inn to meet Devon and the others. As Rock watched her leave he smiled lightly.


	14. Moving In

Hi guys. Sorry it took me so long with this chapter but I was in the hospital for six days. They took out my appindex and I couldn't come in my room for a couple of days because it was so messed up. Then my computer wouldn't let me on the internet. But the good news is I'm back.

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

Chapter Fourteen: Moving In

As Winter dragged on slowly lots of things happened. Nami moved in with Gustafa not long after the dance. After Dylan asked Muffy to marry him and she said yes he began building a two story house on the left side of Galen and Nina's house. Devon, Cody, and Takakura helped out when the weather permitted. Marlien also helped out when he didn't have to work on Vesta's Farm. Taking on all of the farm work was hard at first but Macey soon got used to it. The first and second days were the worst, but after that things started to slow down.

Macey bought a star bull with the money her and Devon had saved up. She named him Bill and was excited when he arrived. On the First day of Spring Rock and Celia moved onto Lynnwood Farm. When Celia moved out Kasidy moved in since Marlin had asked her to marry him and she said yes. Macey was overly excited when Celia and Rock moved in. Now she wouldn't be alone on the farm all day since Devon spent most of his time helping build the new house.

That night at around eleven Devon was staring at the ceiling in his room. He had his left arm around Ceila's shoulders. Ceila's head was on his bare chest with her right arm close to her.

Devon's P.O.V.

I need to go to sleep but I can't. The memories of tonights events keep running through my mind. A smile spreads across my lips as I look down at the angel sleeping peacefully. I still can't believe she said yes. Macey says that's why I was always picked on as a kid; I have slightly low self-confidence. I need to go to the bathroom but I don't want to wake her. Then again I don't want to pee on myself either.

So I carefully moved her head and got up slowly. As I made my way to the stairs I heard her small voice ask, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I won't be long." I smile at her. I walked back over to the bed and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled at me softly before closing her eyes to go back to sleep. When I got to the bathroom the door was locked. I thought about it for a moment then guessed it was Macey. When the door opened to reveal my twin sister I smiled to myself.

"You too?" she asked in a whisper. I just nodded and proceeded to go into the bathroom. Once I was done I walked into the living to see Macey walking outside.

"Where is she going?" I asked myself curiously. So of course I followed her. It was a little chilly outside and I don't see how she can stand this cold. Then again she loves the cold and Winter is her favorite time of year. I didn't see her at first but as I looked around I found her in the tree that stood in our pasture. I walked over to the tree and climbed up to the branch where Macey was sitting.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked as I set myself down beside her.

"It's been quiet lately." she answered in a whisper again. I gave her a funny look, "Quiet isn't exactly the word I'd use."

"I mean Sam hasn't been being her annouying self as usual." she answered still in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked suddenly. She looked me in the eyes and whispered, "Because I can't seem to make my voice go any higher."

"Why do you think she's been quiet lately?" I turned my head to avoid her gaze.

"Because she's gone." Macey answer in an even lower voice, "You haven't noticed?"

I didn't answer. Truth is I haven't been paying much attention to Sam lately. Macey broke my train of thought by whispering, "She left us for good."

"Uh." I turned my head to face her. She was shaking terribly. I could hear her soft sobs. So I did the only thing I could. I pulled her close to me into a loving embrace. She cried on my shoulder causing it to grow colder but I paid no attention to wind that blew around us. It brought back memories of when she first came to live with Dad and me. She would stay in her room and cry all day long. She stayed in her room for a week and didn't want to come out.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I don't know exactly why I'm sorry I just am. She cried for about ten minutes before breaking the embrace. We walked back to the house in silience. When we were inside she turned to face me, "Good night Devon."

She then kissed my cheek, gave me a hug, and went to her room. After she closed her door I went back to bed upstairs. Ceila was on her right side so her back was facing me when I laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I then closed my eyes, letting sleep come.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one should be longer. See ya till next time.


	15. A New Year

I'm alive! I know it's amazing. Sorry it's been so long but I had writer's block for the longest time then I went to my Grandma's in AR for about two weeks. I went to see my Momo in South LA cause she went through surgery three weeks ago. Now on with the story.

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

**Chapter 15: **A New Year

It was a few minutes to ten on the first day of Summer. Devon and Celia were lying in bed just enjoying each other's company. Celia had her head on Devon's chest with her right arm around his waist as he stroked her long hair with his fingers. While Devon just relaxed with his eyes closed Celia was thinking about how the future was going to be.

"Hey, Devon." she said suddenly breaking the still summer night.

"Yeah?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"I was thinking," she started in a soft voice, "what if the seven of us can't get by on what we make here on the farm. Macey won't be able to work pretty soon and-"

Devon cut her off by placing his finger on her lips, "You shouldn't worry about it. Let's just take it one day at a time, okay?"

"Okay." she nodded with a small smile after Devon moved his index finger from her lips. Celia then removed her arm from his waist and moved her head from his chest to the pillow next to Devon's. She placed her hands on her lightly bloated tummy gently. She looked at Devon when he put his hand over her's. He had a serious expression on his face as he spoke.

"Takakura can take Macey's place and I can stay at the digsite longer. Plus Macey's good with money." he said trying to assure his wife that they'll be just fine. A small smile spread across her face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Now get some sleep. You need your rest." he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Celia rested her head on his shoulder. Soon they were both fast asleep. The next day Devon stayed at the digsite until seven o'clock that night.

"Guess what!" Macey exclaimed as soon as he walked through the door with her usual amount of energy.

"What?" he asked somewhat afraid to know. He sighed tiredly as he closed the door and his sister began to speak.

"I bought a star bull today!" Takakura is going to go get him tomorrow!" she answered excitedly.

"Do we have enough for that?" he asked walking into the kitchen with her close behind him.

"Of course. I wouldn't have got him if we didn't." she said rolling her eyes as if he didn't know her better. Devon noticed this and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked somewhat still angry.

"Nothing." he smiled down at her. Macey waved him off with a, "Whatever."

She then ran upstairs and came back down with his clothes in hand.

"Go wash up so we can eat." she ordered handing him his clothes. She then grabbed his shoulders and turned him around and pushed him into the bathroon. As he turned around to protest she closed the door on him. She could hear him saying something about how pushy she was but she just ignored him.

"So, Celia, what are you going to name your daughter?" Macey asked curiously as she set the table.

"We've decided on Vala Angel." Celia answered before taking a sip of tomato soup. Macey slowly looked up at her sister-in-law, "But Angel is my middle name. Don't you want to use your's?"

"I don't like my middle name." Celia stated a bit flatly.

"What is your middle name, anyways?" she asked curiously.

"Ugene." Celia answered in a low voice. Macey had to strain her hearing to hear what she had mumbled.

"Oh." she said simply.

"And you?" Celia asked looking over at the other girl.

"Um... Oh! Conrad James." Macey answered after of moment of thinking about what she was talking about.

"That's nice." Celia smiled.

"Thank you." Macey smiled back. As they finished up in the kitchen Devon walked out of the bathroom and Rock walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good." Rock commented before hugging Macey and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"That's always good to know." Macey stated as she started to serve everyone.

"Let me do that." Devon said taking the pot from her, "You sit down."

Macey raised an eyebrow before doing what her brother had instructed her. She sat next to Rock with a look on her face her husband nor her brother's wife had ever seen before. But Devon knew that look. Her brow was forwarded, her eyes were closed, and her nose was scrunched up.

It was the look she would give when she gave up an argument, knowing he was right.

Devon rarely saw this look so he was a bit surprised when it came out. She then looked at her brother with soft eyes. Devon gave her a small smile as he finished serving everyone. Macey smiled back before looking at Rock. Rock was a bit confused but said nothing. That night at bedtime Macey walked into her room to see Rock sitting at the edge of the bed, looking out of the window.

When he noticed she was in the room he turned to face with a soft smile. As she walked towards the bed he commented, "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Aren't they always?" Macey asked lying down on her side of the bed. Rock followed suit by crawling behind her.

"Yeah, but tonight they're almost as beautiful as you." he stated pulling her close to him.

"You're a terrible liar." she said flatly.

"Who said I was lying?" he asked slyly.

"The stars." she answered with a small shrug.

"Are you okay, May?" Rock asked concerned, "You don't seem to be acting like your usual self."

"Yeah, it's just." she started, turning on her side so they were facing each other, "What if I'm a terrible mom?"

"What makes you think that?" he quized with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous." Macey answered not too sure of who to answer.

"I'm sure you'll be a great mom." he assured her with a great smile. He held her close to him and stroked her hair, "I'm sure he'll love you."

"Yeah." she mumbled as she rested her head under his chin and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

I know it was a bit short but I can't find some of the notes I made for this story so I'll have to look for them tomorrow and hopeully the next chapter will be longer. Bye-bye now.


	16. Hello

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

**Chapter Sixteen: **Hello!

It was a clear summer's night as Macey made her way to her room. It was around ten-thirty so everyone was asleep. She started to tiptoe past Conrad when she stopped to watch her child's sleeping form for a moment. His small mouth was open with a trickle of drool sliding out of the cornor of his mouth. His left arm was over his head while his right was snaked over his stomach. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead gently. Conrad snorted softly, turning on his side. Macey smiled softly, whispering, "G'night, Conrad."

She then continued on her way through his room until she got to the door that led to her own room. Before she opened the door she smiled at her child's sleeping form once more. Then, with a tired sigh, she slipped into her room. She turned from the door only to see her husband in the same sleeping position as her son. Macey shook her head and sighed as she slipped under the covers contently. She turned on her left side and closed her eyes, ready to let the darkness take over when she heard the door creek open slowly. Macey kept her eyes closed as she heard soft footsteps walking towards her.

When they stopped she spoke without opening her eyes, "What, Conrad?"

The small boy jumped at the sound of his name. His eyes shifted from the teddy bear he was holding, to the floor, and back to the teddy bear before answering, "I-I had a bad dream, Mommy."

"Again?" she asked opening her right eye to look at her son. He nodded sheepishly, a blush creeping on his face from embarressment. Macey sighed once more before sliding over closer to Rock for Conrad to get in. As soon as she did this he quickly started to climb in the bed. First he throw the teddy bear on bed, then he grabbed the side of the bed and started pulling himself upward, only to fall back to the ground.

He repeated this process three or four times before Macey picked him up and placed on the bed next to her. Now that he was on the bed he hugged his teddy bear, looking up at Macey, "Hold me, Mommy?"

So Macey wrapped her arms around his tiny body, holding him close to her. Conrad snuggled up closer to her, putting his head under her chin.(A/N: I'm gonna have to try to draw that scene one day.)

"Goonight, Mommy. Wuv you." he whispered with a yawn.

"I love you, too, Conrad." Macey whispered back softly. Conrad smiled to himself before yawning once more and falling asleep peacefully. The next morning when Conrad first woke up he yawned and stretched. His eyes were half closed sleepily for a moment or two before he realized he was the only one in the bed besides his teddy bear.

"Mommy?" he asked in a low voice before starting the descent to the wooden floor. He hung off the side of the bed trying to reach the floor with his tiny legs but wasn't doing so well. Slowly he inched his way towards the floor before he lost his grip, landing on his rear.

"Ow!" he exclaimed in his small voice. While Conrad was having trouble getting out of the bed his mother and uncle were having troubles of their own. Macey, Celia, and Vala were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready, well Macey and Celia were anyways.

"Can I hewp, Mommy?" Vala asked in the same careing voice as Celia.(A/N: Vala looks just like Celia's son but is a girl and has shoulder length hair.) Celia looked down at the young girl and opened her mouth to say something but Devon ran in before she could speak.

"I'm not here." he said quickly before running into the bathroom. A dumbfounded Macey looked over at a very confused Celia, "Wonder what that was about."

"I don't know." Celia answered confusedly.

"Daddy acting funny." Vala laughed. Just then the kitchen door swung open revealing an old grey haired women around the same height as Macey. Her hair was in a tight bun and her black eyes seemed dark in the sunlight house. She was wearing a white shirt, grey pants, and white shoes. Macey jumped back when she saw the women. Celia noticed the reaction but didn't ask. She turned her attention back to the woman when she raised her arms with a smile, "Macey, dear!"

"Grandma Ellen." Celia heard Macey say in a small, sorrowful voice just before her Grandmother took her in a choke hold.

"Can't breathe." Macey gasped. Her head was resting on the woman's shoulder since her Grandma was a couple of inches taller than her. As the old woman choked Macey Devon came out of the bathroom slowly, trying to get out before his Grandma could see him. But as his hand gripped the doorknob Macey choked out, "Look, Grandma it's Devon."

"Devon!" their Grandmother exclaimed dropping Macey on the floor and rushing over to her favorite grandson. As the old woman hugged him he glared at Macey, who glared back from the floor. After a minute or two without oxegon she let go of Devon and began to inspect the children. Conrad, who had came in just a moment ago, was hiding behind Macey, who was wishing she could hide behind somebody.

When Ellen looked down at Vala the small child ran to Celia, trying to hide in her dress, clinging to it tightly. Rock had walked in and the twins knew Ellen was about to give him the third degree so Macey asked, "What are you doing here, Grandma?"

"Uh?" she asked turning to face the much younger girl with a smile, "I came as soon as I heard you two had gotten married."

"Who told you?" Devon burst out, picking up the shivering form of his daughter.

"Well," she began, "Your cousin Teddy, who told Aunt Susan, who told Uncle Jimmy, who told cousin Tom, who told Grandma Michelle, who telephoned cousin Greg, then he told Agatha, who of course told Sky, who told me."

Macey was trying to remember who all those people were and how she was related to them while Devon was trying to figure out who Teddy was. He then asked, "Who's Teddy?"

He saw Macey shot him death glare making him laugh nerviously. They then looked at Ellen as she began to explain, "Teddy is your great uncle's son's wife's sister's brother-in-law's son-in-law."

"I was lost, now I'm confused." Macey admitted with a sigh.

"I don't even know half those people." Devon stated confusedly.

"Well let me explain-" Ellen started before Macey interupted, "Sorry Grandma but I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked as Macey ran out the kitchen, everyone at her heels. They followed her outside where she whistled for Blade. As she hoped on his back as smiled slyly, "It's my turn to go to the digsite to dig and fish of course."

She noticed the look Devon gave her but she just ignored it. Then with a wave she rode off to the waterfall.

"I am so gonna kill her when she gets back." Devon growled under his breathe. Celia giggled to herself while Vala looked at her father curiously. At around six o'clock when Macey got back Ellen was gone. She was happy to have missed the visit, but then she became the saddest person in the world when Devon informed her their grandmother would be staying at the Inner Inn for a few days.

Sorry this chapter isn't that good for long but school has been taking up lots of my time. I'll try harder on the next one.


	17. One Last Time

A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated. Hope you enjoy.

_Another and a Wonderful Life_

**Chapter Seventeen:** One Last Time

It was now almost Fall and Grandma Ellen was still staying at the Inner Inn. Macey and Devon weren't too excited about it and everynight they'd hint for her to go back home. Unfortunatly she didn't seem to catch those hints. Between their gandmother, having to get over the fact that a woman moved into the Valley with the same name as their dead sister, trying to make Galen feel better, and helping the Harvest Sprites find 'nice' life for them has become very complicated.

"I should just get Macey to shot me." Devon sighed falling back onto his bed with his arms spread out and eyes closed.

"Don't sway that, Daddy!" little Vala exclaimed climbing onto the bed next to Devon. She then jumped on his bare chest, knocking the wind out of him, "I don't you to die, Daddy."

Devon hugged the dark brown haired girl close to him, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Pwomise?" she asked looking up at him with big, grayish eyes.

"I plan on living forever." he said with a wide grin.

"How long is that?" Vala asked causing him to stiffle a chuckle. Devon leaned his head forward until his forehead was touching Vala's, "Half a year past never."

Vala's eyes grew wide as she hugged his neck, "I wuv you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too." he answered sitting up. Upon doing this the dark haired girl fell backwards onto his lap, giggling softly when she landed.

"Now prepare to laugh until you wet your pants." Devon said in an evil, deep sounding voice.

"But I'm not wearing pants." she said refering to her green nightgown. Her father gave her a skeptical look, "I was speaking figurativly."

Poor Vala didn't have time to ask what figurativly meant before Devon started tickling her. Now her laughter was uncontrolable and in fits.

"Mwahahahah!" Devon laughed evilly, "Say uncle."

"Bu-but haha I hahaha ha-hahah have an ahahah aunt hahahahhahah." Vala managed to giggle out.

"Just say it." her father smiled, not letting up on the tickle attack. Finally she exclaimed, "Uncle!"

When Devon stopped Vala fell over on her side. Then she asked suddenly, "Is Mommy ticklish?"

"I'm... not sure." Devon admitted slowly.

"Oh." was all Vala said before sitting up. Her small nightgown was similiar to Celia's, but it was a lighter shade of green. She let out a yawn as she laid down on the big bed. Devon stood to turn off the light, "Don't go, Daddy." He heard her small voice say before yawning. He couldn't help but smile, "I'm not going anywhere."

He laid down next to her small form and she snuggled up to him. Devon wrapped his arms around his daughter carefully before they both soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Grandma Ellen came to the farm and announced she was going back home; much to Macey and Devon's delight.

"Well come back anytime, Grandma." Macey smiled ear to ear because she was leaving.

"Bye!" Devon called as she and Takakura walked off to the mountain's path. Once they were out of sight the twins started dancing around happily. They stopped after five minutes laughing like crazy. Once they were done laughing they started doing their daily chores; picking the crops, cutting the grass, milking the cows, brushing the animals, letting everyone out of the barn and coop, and finally collecting the eggs. Macey was in the kitchen with Celia to help cook breakfast when Conrad ran in.

"Mommy, Vala put mud in my hair!" he exclaimed tugging on Macey's pants. She looked down at him only to find that he had mud in his hair, and dirt all over his clothes. He was carrying his hat in his hands so Macey took it, "Come on."

She led him to the bathroom and turned on the water. Once he was inside the tub she went get him a change of clothes and put the dirty ones in with the other dirty clothes to be washed. When she got back she turned off the water, taking a towel to wash him up with.

"Vala is so mean." he scoffed as Macey washed the mud out of his hair.

"That's what happens when you live with kids around your age." Macey explained, "Look at me and Uncle Devon we're always getting on each other's nerves, but we still love each other for some odd reason."

"I guess." he said crossing his arms like his mother often does. When they came out of the bathroom his arms were once again crossed. Devon saw this and sighed, 'Yep. He's Macey's kid alright.'

Vala was waiting for him by her father. Conrad stopped to see what she had to say. With a light push from Devon Vala forced out, "I'm sorry, Conrad for putting mud in your hair."

"Okay." he said before they ran outside to play again.

"You're it." Devon smiled tapping Macey's shoulder before running outside.

"Not fair!" she called before chasing after him. He was in the pasture so she jumped over the fence, but he jumped on Rain, "Let's go, girl."

"Still not fair!" Macey pouted crossing her arms.

"See ya when I get back, sis." he smiled completely satisfied that he had already annoyed her today. Rain then jumped over the fence and they were off to the digsite.

"He's so childish." she complained when Rock walked over to her. He gave her a funny look causing her to ask, "What?"

"Nothing." he answered as he put his arms around her, "You're cute when you pout."

"You sound like a suck up." she stated resting her head on his chest. Rock let out a small laugh; after a couple of minutes he broke the embrace.

"I have to go to the Inn, but I'll be back around dinner time." he informed her and she nodded in understanding. As he walked away the two children came running towards her.

"Can we help, Aunt Macey?" Vala asked hopefully. Macey smiled, "Sure. You can help by playing with Jack."

"Oaky." they smiled running over to the sheep happily. Macey watched them for a moment or two before going to get the sickle to cut the grass. When she walked out of the barn she sweatdropped when she saw her one of her chickens chasing the two children.

"Now what?" she asked herself with a sigh.

"Mommy, save us!" Conrad exclaimed as he and Vala ran towards her.

'This is not gonna end well.' she thought to herself. Macey watched as Conrad and Vala ran behind her to get away from the chicken, and also watched as the chicken got closer by the second. She felt the two kids grab onto her pant legs tightly as she grabbed the hen, who started pecking Macey's arms.

"Owowowowowowowowowowow!" she exclaimed running around the pasture in circles, causing the children to loose their grip. Finally after a moment she called to the kids, "Open the coop!"

Both Conrad and Vala nodded before running to the coop and opening the door. Once open Macey threw the hen into the building and slammed the door. She leaned against the door with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Aunt Macey?" Vala asked concerned about her father's sister when she saw both of Macey's arms were bleeding. Macey looked down at her arms to see all the scratches with blood trickling from them.

"I'll be fine." she smiled reassuringly to Vala, "I just need one of you to open the door for me."

"Does it hurt?" Conrad quizzed. Macey looked down at him as he opened the door for them, "To tell the truth it doesn't hurt that bad anymore, but yes, Conrad, there's pain."

When they walked into the house Vala called out, "Hey, Mom, Aunt Macey got attacked by a chicken!"

"Again?" they heard Celia ask as she walked down the stairs. Macey's face turned red from the rememberance of the last time something like this happened, "It wasn't my fault this time."

"Again?" Conrad and Vala looked at each other confused. By the time they turned around to ask Macey what had happened last time she was already in the kitchen washing the blood away.

"I'll go get the bandages and alcohol." Celia sighed as she walked into the bathroom. When Celia came out of the bathroom with the first aid kit she made Macey sit at the table so she could bandage up her arms. After Macey told her what had happened Celia stated matter-of-factly, "You know it was foolish to pick up the hen while she was mad."

"I know." Macey smiled sheepishly, "But I am a foolish person."

"Yes, you are." Celia nodded.

"You're not suppose to agree with me." Macey stated.

"Well don't be so agreeable." Celia said as she finished up. Once that was done Conrad and Vala started bugging Macey to tell them the story of the last 'chicken attack' as they called it; unfortunately for them she kept saying no.

That night when Devon and Rock got home Conrad and Vala told them what had happened then asked for them to tell the story to them. After Rock heard what had happened he went to the kitchen to see if Macey was okay, but Devon started laughing like a maniac.

"I can't believe she picked up the hen." he laughed again. He then shook his head, "If you really want to hear the story I'll tell you."

Both kids nodded their heads quickly before they sat on the floor to listen. Devon sat across from them as he began the story, "Well it happened not long after we got married. Macey had this brilliant idea of getting a chicken to fly. She thought that if they had enough speed they could do it, so she made the tree in the pasture into a giant slingshot..."

**Flashback**

Macey was tying a giant rubberband to the braches of the tree in the pasture when Devon walked outside.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Building a slingshot." she answered like it was nothing.

"Why?" his curiousity replaced with confusion.

"To see if a chicken can fly."

"You're crazy." he stated matter-of-factly. Macey just ignored him as she continued with her work. By the time she was finished Celia and Rock were standing outside to watch.

"Now watch as I make history." she smiled as she loaded Diana into the slingshot.

"Oh yeah we're watching." Devon assured her. She pulled back as far as she could and let it go. The chicken let out a loud shriek like cackle as she was sent flying into the air. It took a minute or so for the hen to get back on the ground, and when she did Macey sighed, "Guess it didn't work."

Diana looked at Macey with glaring eyes before she started chasing the girl around the yard. Macey cried out as she ran for her life, "Somebody help me!"

Devon was too busy laughing to help anyone, Celia was just staring at her with an expressionless face, and Rock was thinking to himself, 'Why did I have to marry the crazy one?'

**End Flashback**

"...Needless to say it didn't work and so for her trouble Macey couldn't sit for a day or so."

The story had both children laughing, and when they sat down to eat every time they looked at Macey they could crack up.

"You told them, didn't you?" Macey guess in an annoyed tone of voice. Devon didn't have to answer cause his smile told her the truth. While he helped Celia set the table Macey sat across from the chair he could be sitting at, for she had a plan forming in her head. After the table was set Devon went to sit down, but Macey kicked his chair from under him; ultimately causing him to hit the floor with a thud. He quickly stood up to glare at his sister, who was looking innocent.

"People may think you're the good one, but I know the truth." he stated, almost hissing. Macey smiled at him sweetly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right." he said slowly pulling chair back to the table, "And chickens can fly."

That last statement caused the children to laugh until their sides hurt, and Macey to glare daggers at her twin. Later that night after Conrad and Vala were asleep Macey was sitting on the fence watching the night's clouds roll by.

"Hey, Devon." she greeted when she heard his footsteps.

"How'd you know it was me?" he quizzed as he sat next to her.

"I can tell by the sound your feet make. Your steps make a hard sound, Celia's steps are soft, Rock's are low, Conrad's have a shorter pause between each step, and Vala's are soft and have short pauses." she explained the way she recognized each person by their steps.

"So what are you doing out here?" he changed the subject. Macey never took her eyes off the diamonds above them to answer, "I came out here to think. Do you remember the first day we came here?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure I do. How could I forget, you were so excited about working on the farm I thought you were going to pee on yourself." he chuckled and she joined in on the laugh. After a short pause Devon asked, "Do you think Dad's proud of us, and Mom too?"

"I know they are." they heard a voice say behind them, though it wasn't Celia nor Rock. When they turned around they were surprised to see the spirit of their sister smiling at them.

"Do you have to sneak up on people like that? I mean really." Macey stated crossing her arms causing her wince at the pain. That's when Sam noticed the bandages, "What happened to you?"

"Chicken attack." Devon answered with a wide grin. Sam just stared at her, "Again?"

"Could you guys stop talking about that. It was a long time ago." Macey huffed turning her back to the spirit.

"Come on, Macey, it wasn't that long ago." Devon teased.

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked as Sam floated over to the fence to sit on the other side of her.

"Just came to see you guys one last time." she answered.

"Are you going somewhere?" Devon asked curiously. Sam shook her head, "No, but it's the last chapter of this story so I won't be seeing you guys anymore since there's not going to be a next chapter."

"What?" Macey exclaimed, "She can't do this to me! I'm the main character!"

"But you're also the author." Devon stated with a sigh, but she wasn't listening. And so the story ends with the characters that started it all in the place where they learned life is like clay; you can mold it into whatever you want.

**The End**


End file.
